Forgotten Promises
by OreoFudge'D
Summary: Because of an incident, Kahoko decided to attend homeschool for a while. When she returned to Seisou, Lens becomes interested to her.. Again.
1. Chapter 1

**my new fic about la corda d'oro for everyone. :) it's an effect of watching the first episode of secondo passo. thoughts and flashbacks would be italicized. read and review!**

**disclaimer: not the owner of la corda d'oro. and please read the author's notes below.**

* * *

It was another day at Seisou Gakuen, and students were rushing to the gate, afraid to be late. It was the beginning of fall, and the leaves are changing Kahoko was sitting inside their car, her mind wandering somewhere far.

"If ever you'd have problems, just call me, okay?" her mother said. Kahoko merely nodded, keeping her eyes staring outside. She was gripping on her violin case, her mother noticed. They arrived at the school exactly as the bell rang.

"You know how to go home by yourself honey, right?" Her mom asked as Kahoko brushed her skirt.

"Yes mom. Don't worry too much." She gave her a sweet smile, but her mother was still unsure. She never gave that smile since _that _day. It was her first time to show emotions.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Kahoko kissed her mom's cheek before going out. She waved goodbye, and faced the place she's going to study for the years to come.

---

"Minna-san, may I have your attention please?" the teacher clapped his hands to stop whatever the students were doing. Tsukimori Len was just watching them, not joining in their ruckus. He was always distant to them, but they didn't seem to take a hint. Every day, they would still bother him.

"Ohayou class. Today, we're having a new student. Come in here." The teacher called from the door. They waited for seconds, then someone opened the door. The class grew silent, their eyes wide because of the person in front of the classroom. Len noticed the change, and looked at the one that took their attention.

Len thought he fell asleep when the person entered her view. Her red hair flowed like waves up to the middle of her back, her amber eyes shined like jewels, but there was some kind of emotion shadowing it. He was staring at her, his mouth slightly opened, then she looked at him.

Kaho made a silent yet sharp intake of breath. It took her a lot to control herself not to cross the room and touch the deep azure-haired boy. His eyes were intense, as if seeing right through her. Of course she'd recognize _him_. After all this time of living a miserable life, she found the one who caused it here. When she thought she could have a new life...

"Class. This is Hino Kahoko. Some of you might know her before. Please treat her with respect and welcome her to Seisou Gakuen again. I trust you to help her about problems concerning school. Hino-san, please seat beside Tsukimori-kun." The teacher pointed to his direction smiled warmly at her, which she returned. _Do I really have to be this lucky?_

As she made her way beside him, she notice the evil glares of most of the girls in the room and the hungry look on the boys' eyes. _Baka. Idiots. _She didn't care about them. All she was aware of is that she's going to sit beside _him. _

She didn't talk to him, but she was aware of the stares he's giving. It's not like he _knew _her, or he figured out who she is. There's no recognition from his eyes, and she was hurt about it. She longed for that kind of look, but she knew she would never get it.

Len, on the other hand, was having a hard time concentrating. For the first time in his stay at Seisou Gakuen, someone caught his attention, and he was sure that he knew her somewhere. He knew there was someone in his memories with the similar red hair and amber eyes, but he was unsure who she was.

When the bell rang, Kahoko didn't gave Len any glance and quickly rushed outside. Len was hoping he could have a word with her, but it seemed that she didn't have time for the golden-eyed boy. He just shrugged, and went to the cafeteria to get lunch for himself.

---

"Kaho-chan!" Three girls shouted in a chorus as the red-haired girl entered the cafeteria. Most of the students looked at the ladies' direction, but they hadn't noticed. They quickly ran to their old friend.

"Mio! Nao! Amou!" She called them and the three squealed as they hugged her. It's been a while since they've seen each other, and they were excited to see her again.

"How are you? How's homeschool? How boring is it?" The questions to her were non-stop. Good thing she was on the mood to answer everything.

"Where are the others?" she asked them. Mio pointed on Kaho's back, and she faced the others she haven't met yet.

"Looking for us?" Tsuchiura Ryoutaro smirked as Kahoko launched herself on him. She hugged him as he hugged her back.

"Hey! What about us?" Hihara Kazuki complained. She laughed a little because of her senpai's childish attitude, and gave him a hug too.

"Kaho-senpai. It's been so long. We've missed you." Fuyuumi Shouko gave her sisterly figure a hug. "Keiichi asked me out." She whispered so that no one could here. The elder girl squeezed her tighter, showing her happiness about the new development in her kouhai's life.

"Kaho-senpai." The sleepy Shimizu Keiichi gave her a little squeeze, since he was still sleepy.

"Haven't changed a bit Shimizu-kun." She commented.

"Old habits die hard." He gave her a smile before wrapping his hands on Shouko's waist. The girl blushed a little.

"Well Kaho-chan. It's a long time." The purple-haired bishounen gave a gentle smile to her cousin. Kahoko rolled her eyes and gave him a hug.

"As if you haven't seen me two days ago Azuma onii-sama." She was already used on calling him her big brother. The boy gave her a pat in the head, and the girls from the other tables swooned.

"Let's join Kanazawa-sensei and Ousaki-sensei in this reunion, shall we?" Tsuchiura-kun took Amou's hand, and they led the group to the music department.

---

"My my my. If it isn't Hino-san! You changed a bit." Kanazawa-sensei took a sip of soda. Everyone was happily eating their bentou at the their teacher's office.

"Iie. I didn't really change." She said.

"Your hair is longer, and you look thinner. Are you eating at your house?" Kazuki asked. In fact, it's true. She looked healthier before than now. From the corner of the room, Kahoko saw Azuma shook his head a little. _Of course he knows._

"Of course I am. Maybe I just looked different because you haven't seen me." She answered, the others agreeing.

"Kaho-chan. I wanted to talk to you." Azuma placed his empty bentou back to his back. The girl looked at her cousin, and followed him outside the room.

---

"You look stressed. Oba-san said you weren't eating too much. You don't look like you're taking care of yourself." Azuma said. Kahoko was guilty though; she haven't eaten much. She was just staring at nothing at their house every after session.

"It's my fault. It's me." She stated. Kahoko didn't want them to worry.

"Well dear cousin, obaa-san wasn't that happy." He smirked at her. _Eerie. _"You don't want to gave the hag heart attack because of what you're doing."

"Let her then. She was too controlling!" She hit the wall. Azuma didn't stop her. "She was messing with my life. Ridiculous. Being a part of the Yunoki clam is a curse." She shook her head.

"We can't do anything about it." He closed the distance between them, his mouth near her ear. "Just let me have my charade on, and have yours too." He moved away a little and went away.

"By the way, " he called before reaching the door. Kahoko looked at his direction. "You have to be there for dinner."

---

All day long, Len's thoughts were all about the red-haired Kahoko. When she returned from lunch, she looked a little angry. Len observed that for the rest of the afternoon, she was just rubbing circles on her head and looking at her violin case.

_Violin. _That's also one of the reason why he's so interested with the girl. The teachers treated her specially, as if she's something big. She haven't opened her mouth to talk to anyone for the rest of the afternoon. Len got tired after a day, and he decided to have a word with her before dismissal.

"Hino-san." Kahoko's heart beat became faster when she heard her name being called by _him. Oh please, do not make this hard for me anymore. I was barely surviving a day with you._

"Anything I could do for you?" She didn't look at him. She just packed her things. Len took her hand. As soon as they touched, she felt some kind of spark flow between the two of them. She wanted to run away from him, but his grip was tight.

"Do I have to know something?" Len's suspicions became stronger during lunch. He saw Kahoko talking animatedly with everyone at the concours. She was having a good time with them, and he was jealous. He became angrier when he noticed that purple-haired ladies' man stare at Kahoko most of the time.

He was surprised when those amber orbs stared at him. Kahoko's lips turned to a sad smile.

"There are things better left unknown." Len's grip loosen, and Kahoko was grateful for it. She hoped she scared him off.

"Goodbye Tsukimori-kun."

* * *

**good or not so good?**

**some facts about this fic: **_Kahoko and Azuma are cousins. Shouko & Keiichi and Ryoutaro & Amou are already T O G E T H E R. Kahoko might be a bit OOC at the present, the same with Azuma. Them being cousins changes things. :]_

_If you have some questions, comments, suggestions, and violent reactions, do not hesitate to PM it to me or put it in your review. The same goes when you spot some mistakes._

_The next update would be posted by the end of the week. Please read my other story, Weak, too. _

_I'm in need of a Beta Reader, obviously. Sometimes, I write like crap and I need someone to help me. If you're free, PM or review. :] And will someone tell me the mechanics when you have a Beta Reader? If ever I'll have one, he/she will edit this and my other La Corda D'Oro stories._

_Thank you for reaching up to here. Stay tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2

**i updated here. wee. :] earlier than i promised because i might not use the computer tomorrow. it's my cousin's birthday, they want me to host it. boriiing~ anyway, read and review!**

**this chapter is for** _pathetic rainbow_** and **_emjhey_**, the reviewers of the first chapter. thank you very much! :)**

**disclaimer: owns nothing. read important notes below.**

* * *

"Why so glum, cousin?" Azuma asked teasingly as she cornered him near the cafeteria. Azuma saw everything, how Len confronted Kahoko and took her hand. He felt bad for the girl. Kahoko's smile was even pained; she hasn't smiled like that before. _Where's the Kahoko who was annoyingly happy and cheerful?,_ he thought. He wasn't really a fan of other's happiness, but when it came to Miyabi and Kahoko, things were different.

"Why won't he stop trying to know things?!" Kahoko stomped her feet hard as Azuma followed her to the car. She informed her mother about dinner, and she'd just see her there.

"Tsukimori-kun is a smart guy. He wouldn't take no for an answer, would he?" He loved to tease her cousin even though she's pissed. He enjoyed how she ranted continuously about what kind of idiot Tsukimori is.

"You're right." She slumped on the car seat. "But that doesn't mean he has the right to know_ everything_." Kahoko emphasized the word. Azuma just smirked, and silence took over. After a while, they arrived at the mansion-like house of the Yunokis. The driver opened the door for his masters.

"This place was good from the outside, but evil lurks inside." Kahoko said like she didn't care to anyone who would hear it.

"We don't have a choice. Evil is the head of our family, so there's no way out." The two entered the polished wooden door, and it revealed a garden. Leaves from the cherry blossom looked beautiful with the setting sun's light.

"I have to agree with onii-sama." From the door leading to her room, Miyabi Yunoki watched the two at the garden, which was a design of Kahoko's mother. Miyabi had to admit, his brother and cousin would be a great couple if they weren't related by blood.

"Miya-chan!" Kahoko greeted the younger girl with her nick name. Miyabi beamed with the use of the name. Nobody called her like that nowadays, except for Azuma when they're alone.

"Kaho-chan! You still look gorgeous, but thinner. Are you eating? Are you taking good care of yourself?" Miyabi hugged the girl, feeling her shrug. Her brother shook his head.

"You should eat, right now." She looked at Kahoko straight in they eyes. Kahoko was surprised, but nodded her head. Azuma just laughed at the two.

"If anyone needs me, I'm in my room." Azuma went to his room, clearing his thoughts about the red-haired girl and his anger to a certain blue-haired prodigy.

---

"This is.. hm! Delicious." Kahoko commented as she chewed the food prepared by Miyabi. Kahoko was actually glad that there were others who wanted to take care of her, but she wanted _him.. _

"I told you I can cook. Ikebana bored me these past few days, so I asked someone to help me." Miyabi smiled proudly as Kahoko eat some more. She was happy the girl was actually eating a lot. Maybe she just needed someone to watch over her.

"I would teach you some other recipes the next time you come over our house, specially desserts." Kahoko smiled. Miyabi beamed. Her cheeks hurt so much because of the big smile in her face. Kahoko was finally starting to be herself. The two finished there food, then Miyabi pulled Kahoko from her seat.

"Hey. Slow down. You're gonna break my hand." Kahoko scolded Miyabi. The girl didn't notice, but inside, Kahoko froze. He could clearly his voice, strict yet full of concern and worry. _Take care of your hands. _It was hard for her to keep a straight face.

"Gomen. Here. You're wearing this for dinner." Miyabi pulled out a kimono from her closet. It was pink with patterns she couldn't figure out what, and the waist was accented by a white ribbon. She wuickly ran to the bathroom and change clothes.

"It's perfect Kaho-chan. Sit here and wait for me." Miyabi instructed her, and she followed. The table was lined up with make-up and hair accesories. She winced; dinner shouldn't be _that _formal.

"Ta-da. Your turn." Miyabi was wearing some white kimono with a different design as hers, and the waist was accented with gray ribbon. The girl's curl hair was up in a bun. Kahoko didn't have time to complement her because she attacked Kahoko with this and that. After minutes of brushing and curling, she's done.

"Perfect." Miyabi turned Kahoko's chair so she could see herself. The girl in the mirror looked happy, her amber eyes popped and there's some blush in her face. Simple but elegant, just as what's expected from a Yunoki.

"Are you girls done?" Azuma's voice could be heard from the door.

"The door's safe to be opened onii-sama." Miyabi took Kahoko's hand just as Azuma opened the door.

The purple-haired flutist stared at Kahoko with amusement and shock. There's no doubt that Kahoko was beautiful, and pink was her color. _Curse you Tsukimori Len for making this perfect girl broken. _Happiness might not be seen from Kahoko's eyes, but she's showing some signs of life now.

"Oh my. My girls grew up." Azuma put his hand above his hand, and wiping an invisible tear. Miyabi just giggled at his brother's silliness, and Kahoko just rolled her eyes, but one side of her mouth twitched.

"So you both find it amusing?" He raised his eyebrow. Her sister just laughed, and for the first time, he's seen Kahoko smile.''

"You're not amusing." Miyabi slapped his brother's arm before taking off. Kahoko followed after, but before she went out, she came closer to Azuma and whispered in his ear seductively.

"I find it rather.. _annoying._" Kahoko smirked, waiting for the bishounen's reaction. She was already outside Miyabi's room, but he took her hand.

"When did you learn that, little Kahoko?" He smirked, surprised with Kahoko's actions. The red-haired girl just smiled innocently.

"I learned that from the expert, of course." She winked before disappearing from his sight. _If she only knew.._

---

"So. Your mother told me that you're back at Seisou Gakuen Kahoko." their grandmother started as the maids serve their food. Kahoko was seated between Miyabi and her mother while facing Azuma. When she hear her name being called, she bit her lip. She didn't like being the center of attention.

"Hai, obaa-sama." She simply answered. Small talk.

"Have you seen Tsukimori-kun?" Azuma nearly dropped his chopstick, but seeing Kahoko's look, he tried to control himself. _The hag is hitting the nerve._

"Hai. I was in the same class as him." _Apparently this lady doesn't understand my reactions._

"Did you, by any chance, talked to him?" Kahoko was fuming now. _Okay. Enough of this crap. _Her grandmother wanted her to suffer because she thought it's Kahoko's fault that _it_ happened.

"I'm going to the restroom. Please excuse me." She stood up, not caring about the worried looks of her mother, Miyabi, and Azuma. Her grandmother just ate, like Kahoko's problem wasn't anything big.

---

Kahoko watched the fishes that swam at the pond near the guestroom. It was at the far end of the house's left wing, far enough from the dining room. She didn't want to hear her grandmother burst into a tantrum. It would only make things complicated. _She doesn't even have the right to be angry with me. I hate her._

She let her thoughts wander on their conversation a while ago. The questions she asked were the once she didn't hope to answer. She knew how insensitive her grandmother might be, and with what she did, she despised her more. She hated her with every cell of her being.

For the first time this week, Kahoko let herself cry. She was already successful on pushing the past, burying it in the deepest abyss of her mind. She tried so hard not to think about it, but everything that happened today made her focus weaken.

Her sobs were heartbreaking yet silent. She was used to it, afraid that her mother might come to her room and rush to her side. She didn't want them to worry about her. The others were successful in hiding their reactions and feeling about it, but why couldn't she?

"Kahoko." A comforting voice called from the door. Azuma was worried Kahoko might do anything. He wanted to shout at their grandmother for asking those question, but he was sane enough not to. He didn't need another lecture about disgrace and respect from her. Azuma just tried to find where Kahoko was.

"Hush now. You don't want her to come here and get you ne?" He took Kahoko's small bosy and cradled it on his lap. He let his guard down, showing her the brotherly love and support she needed right now. He took a spare cloth for her, and pressed her tightly on his chest.

He couldn't figure out the feelings for the girl. Before, she was nothing to her, but after he learned that they were cousins, he became sad. He was so sure that he's going to win over that blue-haired violinist, but in the end, secrets were revealed. He didn't have the choice but to go with the flow. He was in love with her, yet they were related by blood. Azuma heard more sounds from the driveway, and so did Kahoko.

"Let's put our mask on now, shall we?" He gave Kahoko an evil smirk. Her mood lighten up a little, and she gave him a weak smile. She completely wiped off her make-up, and she showed him a big yet fake smile.

"Much better Kaho-chan. You really learned from the best." He outstretched his hand to her, and she took it. The two of them were walking silently until they reached the dining room.

"Oh good you're back. Perfect time for the main course, Azuma, Kahoko." Their grandmother greeted them with her monotone voice. The two didn't even notice the addition to their company until they sat together. At the side of Kahoko was Hamai Misa in teal kimono. She almost gasped.

"Konbanwa Hamai Misa. I haven't noticed you're here." Kahoko smiled nervously, afraid of the pianist's reaction. Instead of the glare she's waiting for, she was enveloped in a big hug.

"Kaho-chan. I'm so glad to see you again." The elder lady said with a sincere voice. Azuma observed, and he could detrect the truth in her words.

"I'm glad to see you too." Kahoko smiled. She felt someone boring holes on her, and she looked on her right. Tsukimori Len was staring at her with wide eyes. She quickly composed herself, and greeted him.

"Tsukimori-kun, it's nice to see you."

* * *

**good or not so good?**

**info info. :D **_Some things I noticed in this chapter. Hope you noticed them, too. :]_

_1) Miyabi, Azuma's sister, thinking they would make a good couple. But in my story, they're cousins. Hellooo~ Not really against them, but still. Amf._

_2) The line "Take care of your hands". Aww. I already forgot how Len said that to Kahoko at the anime, but still I remembered it! :)_

_3) The line "Curse you Tsukimori Len for making this perfect girl broken." Wheeeew~ Never thought Yunoki-kun would think like that. Squee! Sorry if it's OOC, but I felt the need to put it there._

_4) Seductive whisper of Kahoko to Azuma, using the word annoying to him, and winking. Weee~ It's OOC again! I'm so them do what I want them to do. But this is fanfiction people._

_5) Fuming Kahoko to the ever-powerful leader of Yunoki clan. LOL. OOC still. I truly hate myself._

_6) Azuma comforting Kahoko, letting his guard and his confused feelings for her. It's so kawaaaai~ If I didn't really love Len x Kaho pairing._

_7) Appearance of Tsukimori's during dinner :] Wahee~ Cliffie! _

_If you have questions, suggestions, constructive criticism and violent reactions, just review or PM. :] I would try my best to answer your questions. And please, do not just pass by without reviewing. The purpose writers post their stories is because they want feedback. Okaaaay?_

_Stay tuned! And wait for the next update. I'm going to try my best to post soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**The party is boring and there are lots of kids. :( So I told them I won't host. Hehe. Then I used the time to write this chapter, which is worth it. Yaaay~ Read and review!**

**Chapter dedicated to the following who reviewed: **_reveriepi, music3, pathetic rainbow, missuniverse18, emjhey, and kahoko hino. :] cheers for you!_

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything. Read author's notes below.**

* * *

Len Tsukimori was not in his usual self when he got home. First, he got his headache, like someone was hitting his head with a hammer. Second, his parents were there, and they informed him about dinner with the Yunoki's. And lastly. his thoughts were centered to the red-haired girl who sat beside her the whole day.

Len asked other students, the mature ones, as he described them. They told him that before, Kahoko was a cheerful general-education student that got a chance to join the concours with Tsuchiura Ryoutaro. And then, the students were looking like him like he shouldn't be asking that question. Like he should already know it..

"Len dear, are you done?" Hamai Misa asked from the door. The pianist was worried about his son. When he arrived at their house, he looked like he's in deep thought. She accepted the diiner invitation because it came personally from the head of Yunoki clan. They've been good friends for years, and Kahoko would be there.

Everytime she'd think or hear the name of the violinist, she couldn't help but feel sad. The memory still haunts her every time she plays the piano. The body of her son, laying at the hospital bed, barely clinging in his life. The heartbreaking sobs of the girl, shaking her small frame. The girl's back faced the boy as Hamai Misa hugged her, trying to calm her down.

"Okaa-san" Len called, but nobody answered. He thought her mother left, but he spotted her at the balcony, staring at the skies with tears in her eyes. He walked to her direction quickly. Hamai Misa heard him coming, so she wiped her face.

"Let's go now. Your father is waiting outside." She gave him a small smile before going out of the door. Len was confused, thinking that his mom was bipolar. And she even smiled. He sensed something wrong with her actions. His mother could be a good actress if she wanted.

The car ride was silent. The couple in front was discussing about their upcoming concert, which was fortunately going to be held at Japan. Len didn't listen to their talk, giving them privacy. He concentrated back on Kahoko.

She was cheerful at times, he could tell. When he saw her mingling with the other concours participants, there's a part of him that wanted to join them. She also has this certain charm that attracted the boys around her, for which he was ungrateful. And her eyes, those piercing amber eyes, they stared at his golden ones with too much sadness. He wished that she'll look at her with a more positive emotion, like adoration or happiness.

The family arrived at Yunoki's place in time. Len wasn't surprised with the design of the house -- it looked like a part of ancient Japan. The place was big, and the surroundings well maintained. A guy in plain black kimono assisted them and led the way.

"Misa-chan!" Hino Sayori stood up and gave her good friend a hug. Len recognized the red hair -- the lady was Kahoko's mother. She didn't look that old, the cream colored kimono matched her.

"Sari-chan! It's great to see you again." Hamai Misa was more than happy that their friendship was still intact after that accident.

"Jun-kun, Len-kun, it's nice to see you again." Len didn't miss the look Sayori gave him. Sayori pointed them their places at the dining table.

"Hamai Misa, thank you for accepting this dinner invitation with your family." The head of the Yunoki clan acknowledged their presence. Sayori just shrugged. They didn't even notice the other two who joined them again.

"Konbanwa Hamai Misa. I haven't noticed you're here." Len looked up when he heard the familiar voice. He never thought she would be here.

"Kaho-chan. I'm so glad to see you again." Len was surprised when his mother hugged Kahoko. He noticed Kahoko froze, but she quickly recovered and squeezed her back.

"I'm glad to see you too." Kahoko then smiled. Len's eyes went wide. Her smile was so familiar. Then the unexpected happened, she looked at him with kind eyes.

"Tsukimori-kun, it's nice to see you." She greeted him kindly. How could he concentrate this time if Kahoko would act like that. He could feel the glares of Azuma to him, but the purple-haired flutist just smiled when Len looked at him.

"Let's eat, minna-san. It would be rude if we wait any longer, ne?" Azuma tried to relieve the tension, and everyone started to eat.

---

"How's your recent concert, Misa-san? Is Paris still the same?" Kahoko's grandmother asked as the maids serve dessert. Once in a while, she'd look at Azuma, and he'd just smile at her. Miyabi was worried about Kahoko, and Len was observing the flutist and violinist look at each other all night. Unfortunately for the teenagers, their looks haven't escaped the elders.

"Paris is still the same as before. Most of our audience was composed of lovers, knowing that our theme is about love. They looked like they enjoyed it though, even if classical music isn't that likeable nowadays." Hamai Misa tasted her dessert.

"Well, you should've brought your son there. I would love to see him with his own pair." Kahoko's jaw clenched as she heard her grandmother's words. Azuma took Kahoko's hand under the table and squeezed it. Len saw it, and he froze.

"I would've love to bring him there if he has someone to spend the time with him." Hamai Misa was uncomfortable to where the conversation would lead.

"Our dear Kahoko was here. Dear child, you should've been informed about this. It's a wasted opportunity now." Kahoko could feel Azuma's anger. His grip was tighter.

"May I inform you _obaa-san _that you have no right to interfere with my personal life. I would appreciate it if you would keep your mouth shut about anything that shouldn't be shared." Kahoko couldn't take her grandmother's mocking any longer. She might've sounded like a rude person, but her grandmother needs to know a piece of her mind.

"Excuse me." Len and Azuma said at the same time and separated ways.

---

"That old scumbag. Damn it. She was freaking ridiculous. What the hell is she thinking?!" Kahoko was walking at the bridge, hitting it's side. She wanted to curse her grandmother. Forget about manners, that wonam didn't deserve it.

"Damn you. Damn you. Damn you!" She yelled at the fish below. She was about to punch the railing hard when a hand prevented it to happen. Len arrived by her side, just in time.

"Hino-san, stop this madness right now." He commanded. Kahoko was too weak to push him. She looked away, not wanting the man she still loves see her in this state. Nobody had witnessed her throw a fit and breakdown before.

"I hate her. I hate her." She mumbled as he pressed her on his chest. Len didn't really want to do it, but something was forcing him to do it. He wasn't controlling the action; he just engulfed the girl with his arms. For him, it felt so natural. Like he was used to it.

"Kahoko. Everything is going to be alright." The two was shocked by Len's words, yet both didn't react badly. It made Kahoko cry more. It's been so long since he called her with her given name. Len hugged her tighter, as if once he lost physical conact with her, she'd disappear.

They stayed there for a while. Kahoko's kimono was crumpled, and Len's polo was stained with tears. Kahoko's breathing slowed down, and she was more relaxed. Len's body was stiff because he didn't move, but for him it was worth it.

---

Azuma watched the two figures from one of the doors. He could honestly say that he's jealous of Len, but he was happy the same time. He knew that Len would do that. His mind might've forgotten the memories of the times he spent with Kahoko, but his heart would never forget her. Every touch, every smile, those simple things would be recognized by the ice block's heart.

Azuma was not surprised when Kahoko talked to their grandmother like that. He couldn't do that to the older woman, but Kahoko didn't mind. He was proud of her, the courage she showed to their grandmother was wonderful. The reaction was priceless, he would like to have a picture of it.

The purple-haired flutist sighed, taking his phone from his study table. Because of this new development, he felt the need to do something. He called one person who could help him with his plans.

"Hello?" A lazy voice answered.

"I hope I didn't disturb you." Azuma said. A smile was forming in his lips.

"Of course not. I'm glad you called. Hmm. I could sense something big. What's the plan?" Azuma laughed. He was glad the person on the other line caught up easily with him.

"I have a job for you. Your looks and identity, I think you should use it to make someone jealous?" The person on the other line thought about the offer for a minute, then he answered.

"Okay. But make sure you'll do me a favor?" Azuma smirked. Of course he'd ask for it.

"Sure sure. Well, guess I'll see you around." Azuma answered.

"Okay. Good night." Azuma hung up the phone. _Don't think I'll make things easy for you Tsukimori Len_, he thought as he closed the door and gave the two privacy.

* * *

**good or not so good?**

**special mention :D**

_Reveriepi - Thank you for the reminder! I'll keep it in mind._

_Music3 - Glad you think it's good. :]_

_Pathetic Rainbow - Glad you love Azuma in the previous chapter. I got the inspiration after reading the manga part where he was shopping with Miyabi, then Kahoko and Aoi were there. And then the line, I just made it up. Hehe. Doesn't sound like him. :) Thank you for reviewing!_

_Missuniverse18 - You'll find out soon why. :]_

_Kahoko Hino - Thanks a bunch! :] Well, about writing more La Corda D'Oro fanfics, I'm going to gather ideas first._

_Emjhey - The answer to your second question is here. :] As for Len and Kaho, you have to read the next chapters to find out what happened._

_This chapter is for LenxKaho fans! Squeee~ I'm not an expert on writing that kind of scene, it just popped on my head then kaboom! Ta-da! Is it good? I hope I got it right, their closure I mean. And then when Kahoko told her grandmother to keep her mouth shut. Yaay! I'm sorry if it's rude and OOC. Then Azuma scheming and a cliffie at the end! Woopie. Who's the mystery man? _

_Is it good? Comments, observations, suggestions, just PM or review! :]_

_Stay tuned for mooooooore~ :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. :( Internet connection problems. Amff. Anyway, I updated. I'm really really thankful for the readers of this story. Kinda filler chapter, but contains important clues. Read and review!**

**Cheers for the reviewers of the previous chapter: **_Music3, Emjhey, Bychuu, Pathetic Rainbow, Saiunkokulover, Anangelwithnoname, and Quishyle. :]_

**Disclaimer: I am obviously not the owner of La Corda D'Oro. Read important notes below. :)**

Kahoko Hino woke up with her head throbbing. She was already in her bed, her clothes still the same as the ones she wore for dinner. Everything that happened last night rushed on her mind -- shouting at her grandmother twice, Azuma comforting her, Tsukimori's arriving for dinner, and Len holding her tight at the bridge, letting her snuggle in his chest.

The memory just let another round of tears flow. The feeling when he held her in his arms -- it's something she missed for so long now. It's been a long time since the last time he did that. Kahoko was afraid that he already recovered his memories, but then again, it would never happen. _If it weren't for that bastard.._

Kahoko looked at the clock. It was 5 in the morning. Her mom would wake up around 7, and since it's weekend, she's free to do anything. Again, she replayed last night's happenings in her mind. Len was there; so who carried her and tucked her in bed? Maybe Azuma, because he's the only one capable of carrying her. Her father, impossible. He divorced with her mother and was in America. _Len?_

She blushed when she realized it could happen. It shouldn't be like that, knowing that Len's attitude to others was cold. Kahoko kept on convincing herself, and she wasted 30 minutes doing that. She shrugged, trying to push back that thought, and took her violin from the case.

Her fingers trailed at the strings of the instrument, remembering the times when she played it with Len. It seemed like it's just yesterday, everything was perfect. Then a certain call made her world crumble. She closed her head and shook her head, as if it could remove that memory. She took the bow, and let her hands play the song that would forever be important to her.

Ave Maria cut through the silence of dawn. As the sun rose, Kahoko's body swayed with the music. When you listened to the song, you'd tell that she played it perfectly. But the emotions behind every note, it was pain, agony, longing, and _love. _As the last teardrop escaped Kahoko's eyes, her mother walked away from outside her bedroom door, wishing that her daughter's suffering would end.

---

_The moon shone brightly as two students in formal wear walked to the balcony. They were holding hands, staring up at the sky with with the red-haired girl's lips turned to a sad smile and the blue-haired boy's lips were in a wide grin. The boy's mask was already removed, while the girl's was still in tact. They leaned at the railing, listening to the music made by the orchestra._

_Len recognized the boy as him. He was watching the scene like a movie. He still looked the same, but there is something in his eyes. _Love._ He then stared at the girl. and the grin turned to a frown._

_"What's the problem?" the younger Len asked his companion. The girl didn't look at him. He noticed a lock of hair escape, and he moved it behind her ear. The girl blushed at the contact. The younger Len smiled at the effect of his touch._

_"It's just that.. I'll miss you. After tonight, you won't be here anymore. Of course I'm willing to wait, even though have to for eternity, but it seems like a long time." the younger Len noticed something sparkling falling from the mask. _Tears. _He wiped it and lifted her chin so that she faced him. He stared at those eyes. They're really familiar. _Just like Kahoko's.._ The real Len blinked; he didn't just think about her, did he?_

_"Look at me." The younger Len commanded, his eyes honest. "I promised never to forget, right? Whatever happens, I will always remember you and how much you mean to me, how much I love you." In a second, the younger Len vanished. The real Len was standing right in front of the red-haired girl. When their eyes met, the girl's lips was pressed to a line._

_"Who are you?" Len lifted his hand and tried to remove the mask. The girl's hand caught his, and electricity rushed to his body. Her touch was gentle but strong._

_"I thought you promised never to forget." The girl slowly faded, but Len couldn't do anything but reach for thin air._

Tsukimori-kun quickly sat on his bed, his breathing ragged. Sweat rolled from his forehead. It was like the other nights when he would dream about that particular scene. It was his first closure to the girl though. Before, he'd dream of the girl and his younger version dance. Sometimes, they're laughing, but there are times when they'd just dance and sway to the slow music. The girl was resting her head on the boy's chest, and the boy's head was on top of the girl's. He never heard any of the two talk before; this was the first.

He had thought about the events last night, specially the ones spent with the Kahoko. He was glad because she snapped to her grandmother. It's obvious the woman never cared about anyone. When he saw her at the bridge, trying to punch the hard railing, he ran so fast just to be there on time. He didn't want her to hurt her hand, knowing she's also a violin player. Then the way she fitted to his arms as he cradled her, it's so perfect. He even carried her sleeping form to her bed.

_Kahoko. _The girl's name made his heartbeat faster. It triggered some kind of hidden emotion. Len was surprised, it was just the first time he saw her, or so he thought. There was something in her that made him want to know about his forgotten past. He was intrigued by her guarded expression every time he's around, or the way she tried not to look at him. The girl's face was always solemn, but the mask broke whenever the concours participants spend time with her.

He tool his violin from the case, and marveled at its beauty. The golden color never faded, though it's been years since he owned it. When he woke up before, the only thing he could remember was how to play the violin perfectly. He still remembered the broken expression of her mother when he told her that the only thing he could recognize was the violin.

He put the instrument back to the case and closed it. There's no school today, and his dad already left for a concert after they got home, and his mother was out. Len opened the drawer of his side table and saw a black folder. He opened it, and read the title of the song quietly. _Ave Maria. _It was so familiar, and there's something that forces him to look for more. He scanned every page and studied every note. He reached the last page, and his eyes widened.

Stuck at the last page was a group picture of the concour participants. Shouko and Keiichi were standing side by side. Shouko was blushing, while Keiichi's head was resting on her shoulder, his arm holding her waist. Hihara, Ryoutaro, and Azuma were grinning happily and posing the same way. The position of the last members of the group shocked him.

The two looked oblivious to the picture taking happening. Their foreheads rested on each others, and both wore goofy grins. It was odd for Len to do that. His hands were on the girl's waist, and the girl's hands were on his shoulders. What surprised him most was the fact that the girl was none other than Hino Kahoko.

---

Azuma was dragging her sister and Kahoko at the mall. The smirk didn't leave his face, but the girls didn't notice. Miyabi was wearing a black polka-dot dress with a red ribbon at the middle. It reached her thigh. Kahoko was wearing a pink fitted shirt with a vest design and black skirt.

"No need to run onii-san. Can't you see we're wearing high heels?" Miyabi complained, pointing at her black stilettos and Kahoko's red ones. Azuma slowed down so the girls could relax.

This morning, Kahoko was surprised when she saw the siblings eating breakfast with her mother. Her mom explained that they're fetching her for a surprise. Since that moment, Kahoko was suspicious of Azuma. Miyabi looked innocent from his brother's plans, so she didn't mention it.

"Gomen. I'm just excited, since this is something for both of you." He explained, taking their hands and walking to a coffee shop. The waiter bowed at them and led the way to their table.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Miyabi whispered as she ran and gave the person sitting at bear hug. The person prepared himself and hugged the brunette back.

"Miss you dear." He whispered, and Miyabi laughed. She was so glad; he still remembered the way they used to call each other. Kahoko smiled big, and approached the person to give him a hug.

"Aoi-kun!" She squealed as he hugged her back.

---

Hamai Misa sat at the waiting area, clutching her bag tightly. She was at the hospital, and she was going to talk to the doctor who was in charge of his son. Len may not know, but his mother could hear his shouts every night. It hurt her more, because he wasn't supposed to be that. If he's not in Vienna studying, he might be having a good time with her friends and Kahoko, and his son might be asking about all those lovey-dovey stuff.

Last night, when she saw the two at the bridge, she nearly cried. His son was holding the love of his life in his arms, looking content and happy. The smile she rarely sees from him was present. Like the old Len was back.

"Mrs. Tsukimori." The nurse called from the door. Hamai Misa looked up, smiling at the caller as she entered the office. It never change, still looked the same since the last time she entered there. Before, she entered there because the doctor wanted to tell her the worst news she had received. Today. she was there to tell him about a change.

"Doctor. It's nice to see you again." She greeted the man in white. The doctor smiled, and motioned her to take a seat.

"So, to what do I owe this visit from the great pianist?" Hamai Misa was used to this praises, so she ignored it.

"It's about my son." The doctor looked up from the paper he's reading. "Every night, he was shouting. As if he's having nightmares. I do not ask him about this, but I know it's about his past. Last night, my theories were proven. He shouted 'Who are you?' What's happening to him?" She looked at him, her eyes pleading. The doctor felt bad for the musician.

"Do you remember when I told you your son might recover from his amnesia?" Hamai Misa nodded. "Well. I think he's recovering. There's something in his dreams that makes him remember things. Tell me, is there something different that happened this past few days?" He asked. Hamai Misa paused for a while, then nodded.

"He met her again. She finally decided to come back to Seisou. I was actually delighted when I first heard the rumors, because I'm sure she's the only one who could help him. Then she's at the same class as him. Their music teacher, Hiroto Kanazawa, informed me that he successfully made her sit beside him." She happily shared the information. The doctor smiled, and nodded in understanding, He already knew the answer.

"I shouldn't have allowed that woman separate them. It killed her. He never looked alive." Hamai Misa rubbed her head.

"We couldn't do anything before. But now, we can." The doctor said, determination evident in his voice.

**good or not so good?**

**Reviewers! :D**

_Music3 - Thanks for reading and reviewing! :]_

_Emjhey - Len's remembering something. :) But he doesn't know why he remember those things._

_Bychuu - YES for both questions. :]_

_Pathetic Rainbow - Yup. That part. :)_

_Saiunkokulover - Kaji-kun is the one Azuma called. And Len & Kahoko? You have to read to find out more._

_Anangelwithnoname - Here's the update!_

_Quishyle - Yup. Amnesia. But no, it's not Ryoutaro. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! :]_

_Okay. Rant time. :) The internet connection gave me a hard time. Amf. :[ I'm so pissed when I opened the comp then 'The page cannot be displayed"! Okaay. It's Kaji Aoi people! Hehe. More from him on the next chapter. I focused on Len's, Kahoko's, and Hamai Misa's thoughts about last chapters happenings. Hmm. Do you like the picture thingy? Then the doctor's and Hamai Misa's talk. Like it? Who's the bastard on Kahoko's thoughts? Weee. Then the dream. You'll know more about it soon._

_Comments, suggestions, questions, and violent reactions, fell free to speak up by reviewing or sending PM. :D_

_Stay tuned for moooooore~ :]_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks a bunch to readers and revierwers! :) I'm so happy because you like this story. Anyway, read and review again! Hehe.**

**Chapter dedicated to previous reviewers: **_Pathetic Rainbow, Emjhey, Asianpearl, Saiunkokulover, Maripas, Barbieblair, Anangelwithnoname, and Music3. :] Cheers!_

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own La Corda D'Oro?! Important notes below.**

* * *

"Kaho-chan! Miya-chan! I missed my girls!" Aoi Kaji hugged the girls tightly. It's been a long time, a year to be exact, since they've seen each other. His grandfather decided to transfer him to a special school where he could concentrate on his future course, medicine. Last night, Azuma called because of an important matter.

"Well. You're the one who didn't visit. We've been waiting for your call for so long, and now's the only time you decided to contact us?" Kahoko scolded him, placing her hands on her hips. Since their booth was private, nobody was aware of what's happening. Miyabi chuckled behind Kahoko along with his brother because of Aoi's expression. He looked really afraid.

"E.. Eto. Gomen! I was busy and people in our house were pressuring me with this and that." He slapped his forehead. Kahoko just laughed at him. Aoi looked weird, his voice was loud, and it attracted attention.

"Better lower the volume of your voice Aoi-kun. We do not want the manager of the the shop to ban us here." Azuma said, making Aoi blush from embarassment.

"Fine fine. Anyway, better sit." He pointed out the vacant chairs. The others followed him, and each looked at the menu. Aoi called the waiter.

"Konnichiwa. What can I get you?" The waiter was a girl, her hair short. She was wearing a gray pencil skirt, and white blouse with loose red tie. Azuma flashed her a grin, and she nearly swooned. Kahoko and Miyabi chuckled under their breath.

"One blueberry cheesecake, one black forest, one chocolate mousse, and an oreo cheesecake. For the drinks, two lemonades and two frapuccinos." Aoi ordered for everyone. Good for them, the girl got their orders before completely gushing to her co-worlers about the 'bishounens' who sat on the private booth.

"Kahoko, why don't you join Miyabi buy something." Azuma suggested. Kahoko narrowed her eyes on him, but he didn't react, the smile never leaving his face.

"Hai. Miya-chan. Let's go." She linked hands with the younger girl, and they're off to the boutiques.

"Okay. Let's talk about business since the lovely ladies are out." Aoi started as the waiter placed the coffee in front of them.

"Hm. You see. That stupid blue-head's family come over to dinner last night, and you know how obaa-san acts around them."Azuma said. Aoi nodded his hand as he continued.

"Before that actually, my dear cousin and obaa-san had an argument. That old hag is a lucky bastard. If I'm not afraid to be disowned, I would've hit her. You see, Tsukimori-kun doesn't know that me and Kahoko are cousins. You should've seen his face. He was glaring at our hands the whole dinner." Azuma continued, amused by what he's seen last night. He smiled at the look of the blue-haired violinist, eyes intense as he looked at the linked hands of Kahoko and Azuma.

"Then Kahoko snapped at that woman again and ran away. I thought oba-san is going to faint with the happenings. Misa-sama calmed her down though. Then Tsukimori-kun approached Kahoko at the bridge." His hands were balled, jaw clenched, and it took a lot of control for him not to hit the table. It'll be rude of course, a descendant of Yunoki's hitting an inanimate object in public.

"Their pose. Kahoko was leaning, more like snuggling at his chest. Tsukimori-kun might have forgotten, but his body reacts to Kahoko. Like his body knows her." He took a sip of coffee. Aoi smirked.

"Of course. So I think I know what I have to do. Don't worry, I've already figured it out when you called. You really know who to ask concerning those things." Aoi pointed out. Azuma just snickered at his friend.

"I expect you on Monday then."

---

Miyabi dragged Kahoko to every store. Kahoko just let her, distracted of the sudden appearance of an old friend. They haven't talked properly yet, but she could sense something. Azuma may not know, but Kahoko's fully aware of Aoi's purpose.

"Kaho-chan. What do you think?" It was a halter neck orange dress with wooden ring and turquoise bead detail. It reached Miyabi's knees, and it matched the girl's hair color.

"It looks good on you. You should try it." Kahoko commented. Miyabi beamed and pulled her to another rack of dresses. The dresses though, in this portion, were vintage. Miyabi searched until she found something good.

"Okay. This is perfect for you." It was an olive green strapped dress that would definitely hug her curves. It had a button detail in front, the layered skirt reaching the knees. _Perfect, but for what?_

"Oh. I forgot to tell you. Kanazawa-sensei called oba-san this morning about the fundraising program your school's up to." Miyabi answered the unspoken question. _Upcoming program. _Kahoko thought for a while. The last time they had a program was the night before _that _happened.

"Okay. Well, let's try this on, then go back to the shop." Miyabi agreed with Kahoko as they went to the dressing rooms.

The dress fit her perfectly, just as she imagined. The green complimented her red hair. She looked at her reflection. The girl was thinner than before, dark circles around her eyes because of lack of sleep. Add to that, her amber eyes lifeless. Kahoko sighed. _This isn't me. _Her door suddenly opened, and Miyabi was smiling at her.

"Perfect! You look great Kaho-chan!" She complimented.

"Arigatou." She blushed, looking down. _Whew, That girl could be a handful sometimes. _Kahoko changed her clothes and followed Miyabi. They paid for the clothes and found the boys waiting for them outside.

"Are you done?" Azuma asked. Both nodded, and Aoi took Kahoko's hand.

"Let's go."

---

Len sighed for the nth time as he played Ave Maria. Since he found the piece, he practiced it again and again. He got all the notes, and so as the tempo, but there's something missing he couldn't name. He groaned, placing his instrument carefully at the case. _What's the problem with me?_

He never forgot the dream. Every time he started to play, as he close his eyes, the red-haired girl starred his thoughts. He was really bothered. Never in his life did he acted like this. A well disciplined guy like him, wasting his time to some worthless dream? Len thought it's pathetic. The phone rang, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Tsukimori residence." He said in a monotone voice.

"Tsukimori Len? This is Kanazawa-sensei." Len was surprised that he called. _Do teachers really call their students at their house?_

"What do you need sensei?" He asked politely.

"Well. I called to inform you that we're having a fund raising program, and the principal suggested that the concours participants play. And also, everyone's going to have a duet, and you're with Hino-san." Little did Len know that on the other line, Kanazawa-sensei was smirking evilly. He was doing his best so that Len could remember anything.

"Hino-san? Okay. We'll talk tomorrow at school." He hung up to his teacher and stayed at his room again. He was bored to death. For some reason, he's not in the mood to practice, which is odd for him. He was also thinking about the picture he has seen. He took it from the back of the piece.

Questions raced on his mind. Shouko and Keiichi close together was usual for him. He's been one of those who could see the two practicing together, laughing carefree. One time, he even saw them eating lunch together. Shouko was holding a spoon with some cake, her face as red as Kahoko's hair. _Why am I thinking about her again? _Then Keiichi lazily opened his mouth, amusement in his eyes.

Tsuchiura-kun and Hihara-senpai acting like crazy was ordinary, but Yunoki-senpai with them? Len raised his eyebrow. _Maybe they really got along. _Len gave a small smile; even though he's cold to them, he still cared, specially to the one he's with at the picture.

Kahoko and Len looked like a match made in heaven. Blue and red. Cool and warm. Quiet and cheerful. Ice and fire. From what he heard, they are opposites. They also told him he didn't soften up to him easily before. _Maybe that's the reason why she's giving me a cold shoulder._

Their closeness in the picture made his eyes wide. Their happy faces, goofy grins, and the position of their hands -- Len couldn't see a hint of sadness and anger that the Kahoko he knew possessed, not even the coldness he had now. It's so unlike them. Like those in the picture were different people from them. Maybe that's the old him?

_If that's so, then the red-haired in my dreams is Kahoko?_

---

_Len saw his younger version again. He was wearing a black tuxedo with light green polo and dark green tie. His mask was black with green details. The younger Len was pacing back and forth in front of a big door, which he assumed is the dressing room. Suddenly, the door opened and it revealed the red-haired girl wearing a green tube ballgown with stones decorating the skirt part. Her mask was green, but it was glittered. She looked.. _Beautiful. _She tapped the shoulder of the younger Len._

_"You think it's too much?" She asked, twirling around. The younger Len was speechless, his mouth slightly agape. The girl giggled at him._

_"Hey. Are you alright?" The girl waved her hand in front of his face, and he shook his head. He quickly took her by her waist, and gave her a kiss at the forehead._

_"I was just stunned by your beauty." He said. The girl blushed, but couldn't cover her face._

_"May I escort you inside, my lady?" The younger Len offered a hand, and the girl took it. Two guards opened the door, and it revealed a room full of couples standing by the side. As if they're waiting for them. They walked to the middle of the room, and a soft music played. The older Len watched them from the door._

_The couple danced gracefully, looking comfortable in each other's arms. The girl was beaming, and there's a rare smile for the public in the younger's Len face. Once, the younger Len even kissed the girl. When the younger Len was cupped the girl's face, the scene changed. The older Len was now the one cupping the girl's face._

_"Are you Ka.. Hino-san?" He asked, almost forgetting to be formal. The girl gave him a sad smile._

_"You still forgot." Everything started to vanish as darkness took over._

Len woke up from his sleep. It was 6 in the morning, just in time. He shook his head. He had dreamed about the mysterious girl again, but now he got the courage to ask her if she's Kahoko. She just replied that he forgot, which made him frustrated. He groaned before getting out of the bed.

The warm water from the shower helped him relax his back muscles. It's Monday, and classes were resumed. For sure he couldn't escape her today. Len was sure that she'll ignore him, and add the recent things that happened, it just made him more curious. _Who is she in my life? Is she a big part of it.. before? _Unfortunately, time was fast. He quickly prepared for school, ate breakfast, and told the driver to drive him to school.

When he arrived at school, he thought he's got time to think. Luck seemed to avoid him today. Standing near the school gates were the concour participants with Kahoko. Worse, there's some tall blonde guy holding her close in her waist. Jealousy rushed on him as he tried to avoid he walked away from the group.

* * *

**good or not so good?**

**Okaaay. Reviewers! :D**

_Pathetic Rainbow - Len forgot his memories including Kahoko. He recovered some, but not everything._

_Emjhey - This is the update. :]_

_Asianpearl - I'm surprised I could touch people with my story. :) And you're right about the villain. About Ryoutaro, gomen but he's already taken by Amou in the story._

_Saiunkokulover - Yep. It's the other way around. :] Thanks for reviewing!_

_Maripas - Kaji will be around from now on. Hehe._

_Barbieblair - Glad you like the twists!_

_Anangelwithnoname - Thank yooou!_

_Music3 - Len's birthday is tomoorow?! Aha! Thanks for reminding me! I have an idea. Wuu~_

_A piece of my mind. :) So there, Aoi Kaji entered my story. Did you get what Azuma's planning? It's kinda easy. I'm giving you more of Len here because I adore him so much. He's already remembering things/filling the gaps from his lost memories. Len is observant; it's normal for him to be curious about the picture. And that picture.. I really love the way I made them pose. (evil laugh) Anybody who like the Shouko x Keiichi thing? Then the dream again. The older Len watching the younger him kissing some girl, haha! So OOC, I think, so apologies. And lastly, the ending of this chapter. Jealous Len! And do note kill me for describing what they're wearing, specially the dresses._

_Queries, comments, violent reactions, constructive criticism, PM or review! Promise, I won't bite. I'm a good girl. :)_

_Stay tuned for moooooore~:]_


	6. Chapter 6

**Late gift for Tuskimori-kun! :] Please please comment on the flashback scene, 'mkay? Read and Review!**

**Cheers for the reviewers of the previous chapter: **_Kechii, Barbieblair, Music3, Momoko Vesperino, Pathetic Rainbow, Anangelwithnoname, Asianpearl, Maripas, Saiunkokulover, and Quishyle. :]_

**Disclaimer: Not the owner. Amf. :| Read important notes below.**

* * *

Kahoko walked with Azuma to the school gates. This morning, her cousin kept on dropping hints about jealousy and love. She was irritated, and her head was killing her. She hadn't slept that long because of the duet thing.

Almost half the night, Kahoko stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out why on earth does she have to perform with Tsukimori-kun. If she wasn't that good, she might've rushed to Kanayan and strangled him for planning this. Her life hasn't been this complicated suntil she returned to Seisou. _Maybe it's not really right for me to return here.._

"Kaho-chan!" Someone called her from behind. A very familiar voice. _It couldn't be.._

"Aoi-kun!" She ran to the blond guy and jumped to reach him and give him a hug. Aoi was glad; their plan was working perfectly. His eyes roamed, searching for the blue-haired violinist's presence, but he found none. Kahoko loosened her hold on him, and he snaked his arm on her waist as they walked to the group. Everyone was there, smiling happily at them. Amou even took a picture.

"Violin romance would really come true." Mio said, daydreaming. Kahoko blushed, and the others just laughed. From the corner of his eyes, Aoi saw Len entered the school, his face emotionless, but his eyes betraying it. It's obvious that he's jealous. Aoi let go of Kahoko for a while and ran to him.

"Tsukimori-kun, right?" He asked him, his eyes observing every emotion passing his eyes. Len noticed it, and he kept his composure.

"Hai." Len answered in a monotone voice.

"Have we met before?" Aoi was hoping that Len would recognize him. If he did, then it's a good sign for them.

"Iie. Now, if you'll excuse me." Len replied, brushing his arm accidentally to Aoi's as he passed by. Unfortunately, no sign of recognition. Aoi looked at Azuma and shrugged his shoulders. The purple-haired flutist clenched his fist, but let it go easily. He didn't want the others to know about their plans.

"Wow. Snob." Ryoutaro commented. Kahoko pretended not to hear, looking away so they wouldn't see her expression. Aoi put a comforting hand on her back, and she calmed down a little. He put his arms on her waist again to support her.

"We'll be going now." Since Aoi was registered to the music department, he accompanied Kahoko. He didn't tell her his surprise yet.

"Hey. You sure you won't be late?" Kahoko asked as they reached the room. Aoi just smiled and opened the door. All the girls swooned when they saw the green-eyed blond enter the room. Kahoko just rolled her eyes and went to her seat. Len was glaring at her.

"Ohayou Tsukimori-kun." She greeted him happily and tried to ignore him, which is difficult since he's still glaring. Aoi walked to her seat, and the other glares were glaring at Kahoko. _Great. Just great. Everyone's glaring. What am I going to do? Aoi-kun!_

"Anybody sitting here?" Aoi asked Kahoko, pointing at the chair on her left. She shook her head and he sat down.

"Just as expected. Ugh. I hate you and onii-san." She groaned, playfully banging her head at the table. Kahoko hoped that she's with Mio and Nao, but unlucky her. She had to sit beside the Ice Prince and her ever-so-annoying cousin. (I have read at deviantart that Aoi and Azuma were cousins. Since Kahoko is Azuma's cousin here, you get the point.)

"Hino-san. Please stop hitting your head at the table. You're disturbing the silence." Len said, putting his hand in Kahoko's forehead. Kahoko felt warmth on her cheeks, and she heard Aoi snickering beside her. _You are so not helping dear cousin! _She's yelling on her mind.

"U-Uh. Gomen." She let her hair fall at the left side where Len is and faced his cousin, sending him death glares. Aoi just held her close, which was driving Len crazy. He really wanted to hit something. As the bell rang, the teacher entered, and the three relaxed a little.

---

"This is so yummy!" Kahoko said as she ate another sushi. It's lunch time, and they're sitting at their usual table. Ryoutaro and Amou were acting lovey-dovey, which disgusted them to no end. Shouko and Keiichi were a lot more better, just feeding each other. The others were talking about things.

"Kaho-chan. You're eating too much, but you don't get fat! What are you doing?" Mio made face as she eat her lunch.

"You're just jealous because you get fat easily." Nao commented. Mio smacked the back of her head.

"Stop hitting each other." Kahoko tried to calm down the two. They stopped and started eating lunch again.

"I'm just hyperactive that's why I'm like this." She answered Mio's earlier question.

"More like not eating and staring at space." Azuma commented. Kahoko shot him a glare, and the others looked worriedly at her. Oh how she hated attention.

"Don't worry. And please. Do not talk about it anymore." Kahoko waved her hands and shrugged. Azuma gave her the look 'we'll talk about this later.'

"K-Kaho-s-senpai." Shouko whispered on her ear. Kahoko raised an eyebrow and titled her head on her side.

"Ts-tsukimori-s-senpai is s-staring a-at y-you." Kahoko turned around and amber met gold. When their eyes met, everything disappeared, as if it's just the two of them. Kahoko was aware of the truth though, and snapped out of the staring contest. This time, Kazuki noticed it. He didn't want Kahoko to get hurt again.

"Kaho-chan. Can we talk privately?" Kazuki asked. Kahoko nodded and followed him. They walked until they reached the school garden. Again, memories started to haunt her. She surprised him during his birthday at this exact place.

_Flashback_

_Kahoko and Len were walking hand in hand to the garden. Len's face was expressionless as usual, but you could see a hint of adoration in his eyes as he stared at the red-haired girl beside him. Kahoko was in her usual bubbly self._

_"I thought we need to rest for a while, so I planned this." Len was surprised to see the picnic set up in front of him. He was overjoyed because Kahoko did it for him. He gave her a rare smile -- her favorite -- and a kiss. Kahoko pulled away though. He pouted._

_"Do not give me that look mister. We'll go to the mushy kissing later." She winked at him. For Len it was seductive, even though Kahoko didn't mean to. He followed her as she sat down and placed a plate of cake on front of him. It was small, with one blue candle. "Happy birthday, Love" was written at the top._

_"You don't have to do this." Len pointed out._

_"I just thought since you always treat me everytime we go out, I want a change. It's your day. Enjoy this. It's not everyday that I spoil you." Kahoko cut the cake and placed some at the spoon. Len opened his mouth and closed his eyes, but the cake never come. He opened his eyes and saw Kahoko giglling while chewing the cake._

_"You're going to pay for this young lady." He took some icing using his finger and drew a heart on Kahoko's cheek. He went to her side and kissed the side of Kahoko's cheek were he drew the heart until the icing was gone._

_"How does it taste?" Kahoko asked, still giggling._

_"The cake's taste was nothing compared to you." He caught her lips and they shared the moment together._

_End of Flashback_

"Kaho-chan. You're spacing out." Kazuki waved his hands in front of Kahoko's face.

"Oh. Gomen. I just remembered something." She sat down at the vacant chair, and Kazuki sat on her side. Kazuki observed Kahoko for a while. She was still that happy-go-lucky girl who loves to play the violin, but she's not that happy anymore. There's always sadness. Kazuki brushed his hands on Kahoko's cheek, and he watched happily as blush made their way to that cheek.

"I.. I... I just want you to know that I'll be here if you need something or someone to cry on to or to release your problems. I may not be as serious as the others, but I'll try my best to help." Kazuki couldn't believe that he blurted out those words. He quickly put a hand to cover his mouth as Kahoko stared at him, wide eyed. He was expecting a slap or some harsh words, but arms hugged his torso.

"Arigatou. Kazuki-kun." Kazuki smiled happily. He was glad that Kahoko started to trust him. It's all that he could wish for.

---

Azuma watched his cousin and his best friend from the Music Department's third floor. He smirked. He didn't expect Kazuki to be that bold in revealing his thoughts to Kahoko. Kazuki could stand a chance now.

"You're enjoying the view there." Aoi commented as he stared at the two, still holding on each other. Aoi didn't care who Kahoko ends up with. What matters to him was that she's happy with her choice. Azuma, on the other hand, enjoyed playing and watching the show, but still cared for Kahoko's happiness. Azuma got used to her, and learned to love her as a younger sister.

"Yes. Of course I do." Azuma's smile widened as he spotted the blue-haired violinist watch the couple at the garden. Aoi noticed it too.

"Well. Is it isn't amnesiac boy? That should teach him a lesson." Aoi pointed out.

"We better go to our own classes. I don't want to watch an action movie." Azuma dragged Aoi as they walked away from the window, giving the couple privacy.

---

Tsukimori Len was mad. No. He was more than mad. There's this foreign emotion in him right now. He couldn't understand what is it. Seeing that trumpet boy and Kahoko triggered it. He had no right to feel it, but it suddenly bursted out. He was jealous.

The day wasn't good so far. First, he saw that new blond guy holding Kahoko in her waist, then he talked to him. At lunch, the concour participants might not notice, but Len noticed Azuma giving those looks to Kahoko. Then he remembered them holding hands at dinner last time. Lastly, Kazuki was hugging Kahoko at the school garden. There was a sharp pain in his head. Good thing he's at the music room. Nobody would see him.

He remembered that girl from his dreams again. The vision was blurry, but he's sure that they're together again. They were goofing around, having a good time. He was clutching his head, trying to let the pain go away. He didn't notice the door open.

"Tsukimori-kun!" The voice was so familiar. So angelic. Kahoko entered the room. Seeing Len in that state, he dropped his bag and violin case at the floor and rushed to him. Len's hand reached for the door and closed it.

"Ahh! It hurts." Len shouted. Tears started to fall on Kahoko's face. He knew he was remembering. The doctor explained it to them before. She let her arms encircle his shaking body. Len quickly relaxed.

"Shh. Len. It's okay. I'm here now." She hummed Ave Maria, and it lulled Len. His breathing slowed down, and the pain in his head subsided. He looked up and saw red hair.

"K-Kahoko?" Len didn't know why, but it made him comfortable to call her by her her given name. Kahoko hugged him tighter, much to his delight. If she'd ask him, he'd request her never to let go.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here now." Out of instinct, Kahoko kissed the top of Len's head.

* * *

**good or not so good?**

**Reviewers! :D**

_Kechii - I do that in some of my fave fics, so there'snothing wrong with it. :) It sometimes helps in giving you inspiration on writing._

_Barbieblair - Len can do something BIG. Hehe. :]_

_Music3 - Belated happy birthday to Len. :) Hehe. Thanks for the review!_

_Momoko Vesperino - I'll try to finish my fics before I lose the inspiration. :]_

_Pathetic Rainbow - Of course I made sure that he remembered his birthday. Who doesn't want to remember his/her birthday? :)_

_Anangelwithnoname - I watched it in Youtube. It has a sub already._

_Asianpearl. They're really OOC. Sorry. :] Thanks for reviewing!_

_Maripas - I'm going to make some scenes with Hihara and Aoi too(like in this chapter). :)_

_Saiunkokulover - Azuma is puuuure evil. Mwaha. I just think it's time to change that Azuma-Aoi fighting._

_Quishyle - Azuma called her a hag because the other characters in the story hate her too. :] Your other questions will be answered soon!_

_Rant time! :D Aoi/Kaho and Kazuki/Kaho scenes are haaard to write (sweatdrop) I had a hard time because I'm thinking of a good scene that matches with their personality. Anyway, are the scenes in this chapter awful? Tell me, do your worst. I wanna see Kahoko banging her head on the table. Haha! I think it's going to be sooo fun. Then the flashback. You like it? The part I love most here is the ending part, Kahoko kissing the top of Len's head. (fangirl squealing mode) And I know nothing about amnesia or the recovery phase of it so please do bear with me. The content of this fanfic is all part of my messed-up imagination. Thank you for having patience in reading my works._

_I wrote this 1 am to release my anger with a lot of people here in our house. Daaaaang. So the angry Len thing is because of me. :) Queries, comments, violent reactions, PM or review! I don't bite. :D_

_Stay tuned for mooooooooore~ :]_


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter!:] Reminder too. I won't update tomorrow 'til Saturday. We'll go out of town, so apologies. Read and Review!**

**Cheers for the reviewers of the previous chapter: **_Pathetic Rainbow, Momoko Vesperina Hashimoto, Kechii, Saiunkokulover,Quishyle, Anangelwithnoname, Barbieblair, and IceDollSayaka. :]_

**Disclaimer: La Corda not mine. This fic, mine. :P Important notes below.**

* * *

Kahoko woke up, orange filling her view. She blinked a few times to see clearly. She felt hands holding her at the waist, and a head leaning at the top of hers. She adjusted her position to see the person with her.

Len was sleeping, his forehead wet with sweat. His breathing was slow, and he looked tired. Kahoko noticed where his hands were as red tint appeared on her cheek. They've never been this close since _that _time. She still remembered the last time he held her that close. It's the day before the ball.

_Flashback_

_Kahoko and Len were walking hand in hand at the seaside. Len was wearing a white turtleneck, beige blazer, and dark washed pants. Kahoko was wearing an off shoulder green long sleeved dress. Both were watching the sunset._

_"Let's sit first please?" Kahoko requested. Len nodded. They've been walking for a while now, and Kahoko really looked tired. They sat at an empty bench. Kahoko rested her head on Len's chest, while Len draped his shoulder over her petite form._

_"Why do I feel so tired?" Kahoko hugged Len's torso. They just stayed there, enjoying each other's company and silence. People were looking at them with adoration. They thought the two were such a cute couple. Len wasn't his usual self. A smile was in his lips as he buried his face at Kahoko's head._

_"You know, I can stay forever like this." Kahoko muttered. Len sighed; she really pushed his departure at the back of her mind. He didn't react though. Their moments were counted. Every memory they share from now on might be the last until he returned._

_"Forever suits me." Len whispered, kissing the back of Kahoko's ear. She was tickled by the contact._

_"I promise to wait for you, right? So there's nothing to worry. I promise to continue playing the violin and to do my best in fulfilling my own dreams." She looked up at his eyes, those golden orbs smoldering as they looked back at her._

_"I promise never to forget. You are the most important thing now. I love you Kahoko." He got lost in those amber eyes. They're so beautiful; they could hypnotize him._

_"I love you too Len." She kissed the tip of his nose. Len pouted. (OOC. Darn. But it's funny! :]) She kissed his jaw as her nose skimmed the trail of her kisses. Len groaned; she was torturing him again. Her actions, it took him a lot not to carry her back to his house and lock his room._

_"G-Gomen." She stuttered, whispering as she kissed the back of his neck. Payback. A while ago, when he kissed her at that spot, she stopped herself from groaning. It's her sensitive spot._

_"It's alright. I love you again. And I'd never get tired of saying it again and again." Len faced Kahoko and cupped her face with his big soft hands. Kahoko leaned to his touch. He lifted her face and let their lips touch each other's._

_End of Flashback_

Kahoko shook her head, as if it could remove the memory in her mind. It was the first time she voluntarily relived a memory. There's this hole in her heart again, slowly ripping the edges. Even with Len there in front of her, Kahoko's heart ached. She craved for that look of him with recognition. She wanted him to remember every single moment they've spent together. That year, the most wonderful things in her life took place.

She removed her arms from his shoulders as she sat beside him. Placing his head on her lap, she couldn't help but comb her small hands in his soft hair, reminiscing the times when she was doing that before. The first time she did it, it made her wild.

_The lovely couple were sitting under the cherry blossom tree, the leaves falling. It's a beautiful site. Amou-san passed them, taking a quick picture, then stode off to find her own beloved. Len was oblivious because he's taking a nap. Kahoko, on the other hand, was playing with the falling leaves._

_Since Len's head was resting on Kahoko's lap, his hair was brushing her leg every now and then. Kahoko wasn't embarassed though. In fact, it made adrenaline rush on her. The blue hair was soft, tempting Kahoko to softly touch them. She did touch it though, playing with a few strands at first, then she brushed his hair._

He look so peaceful, _Kahoko thought as she brushed his bangs. Len stirred, and amber met gold._

_"Enjoy playing with my hair?" Len smirked. Kahoko was about to apologize, but a pair of lips stopped her. She didn't notice Len sat up quickly._

_"I thought I was bothering you." Kahoko blushed, then hid her face with her hair._

_"No. Your hands are soft." He lifted her kissing the knuckles then every finger. How he loved to do that. Those hands was responsible for the heartwarming music he learned to love. A kiss was a mere way of showing his love not just for Kahoko's hands, or Kahoko herself._

_"Do you ever get tired of kissing?" Kahoko asked playfully. Len looked at her with a smirk in his face._

_"I'd never get tired kissing you." To prove it, Len pressed his lips agaist hers again. How many time he's done that before, he stopped counting. For the first time, Kahoko's hand was in Len's hair, pulling it. Len didn't feel the pain because it was their moment. After a while of kissing under the tree, they broke together._

_"I think we broke our record." They both chuckled, soprano and bass, as more leaves fell from the cherry blossom tree._

Kahoko smiled happily at the memory. It was their first time to make out at a public place. Lucky for them, nobody's passed by when they're in the middle of their business. Kahoko felt something vibrate from her pocket. She took out her phone to answer it.

"Hello?" She whispered so that Len wouldn't wake up.

_"Kahoko cousin. Why aren't you home yet? Oba-san will be worried if she knows." _The caller was Azuma. She shrugged at her cousin's voice. He sounded worried, yet irritated at the same time. Typical Azuma.

"I got stuck at the practice room. Len dragged me and he fell asleep." She tried to keep her voice confident, but she knew the nervousness wouldn't escape her cousin's ear. He was an expert observant. Kahoko heard him talking to someone before he talked to her again.

_"Okay. Aoi-kun is going to fetch you. He'll call when he's around the corner alright? Take care." _He said, not letting Kahoko interrupt. All she knew was that she's in for some sermon from her cousin.

---

"I can't believe it." Azuma's grip on the teacup was tight, his voice controlled. He was furious at the blue-haired prodigy again. How come could he make a move like that? Kahoko was a lot more thick-headed when it comes to love, but everything changes when Len was at the picture.

"Hey hey. Calm down. You don't want to break that cup with your hand and never get to play for a long time." Aoi sipped his tea, thinking over the recent happening. They were at the one of the receiving rooms, having a good time relaxing when they noticed Kahoko wasn't with them when they went home.

"I would feel better if I smash this at Tsukimori's face. That jerk." He slammed his hand holding the cup at the table. It didn't break, but the sound it produced was loud. Aoi just ignored it. Azuma wan't the one who loses his calm easily. This should be something really big.

"Whoa. You don't want the old lady to yell at us for disturbing her beauty sleep huh." Aoi commented. Azuma took a deep breath, calming himself. He needed to plan more. That Tsukimori was having things easy.

"Yes. Well, better fetch dear Kahoko. You won't want Len to bombard her with his questions." Azuma tossed to him the car keys. He saluted playfuly before exiting the room. That car ride would be pretty long.

---

Len didn't woke up. He was really tired from the head ache. Kahoko just watched him, occasionally stroking his hair, his face, but not the lips. Touching those lips would make it hard for her not to kiss him. Her phone vibrated again, and she answered.

"Hello?" Her voice was small. The person on the other line chuckled.

_"Trying to keep quiet?" _Aoi asked as Seisoi's gates entered his vision.

"Where are you?" Kahoko ignored his question, because for sure he'll tease her at the car.

"Front gate. Meet you soon."The line ended. Kahoko groaned. _Too soon? _She thought. It seemed like it's just minutes ago when Len dragged her inside, slept with her, and then Azuma called. She was debating whether to wait for him to wake up, then they could bring him home, or leave him here. Option one would end up to bad results, so it's option two.

Kahoko removed her blazer, and pulled up Len so he was sitting down while sleeping. She put her cream colored blazer around him, took apiece of paper to scribble something, put it on his hand, and kissed his forehead. She didn't do it fast. They would never be that close again after this, not that she know.

"Goodbye Len. I'd still be waiting. I love you." She whispered as she stood up, picking up her things and going outside.

Kahoko walked fast at the corridor. She tried to clear her mind about what just happened and the fantasies she'd have a while ago. Her emotions were messed up, and she looked wasted. Being stuck with the love of your life who had amnesia wouldn't do any good. Kahoko thought she might burst and scream there.

"What's up?" Aoi greeted her casually, opening the door for her. He was always a gentleman. Aoi could open his door, Kahoko pretended to sleep. She didn't need to be asked right now.

Aoi seemed to fall to Kahoko's acting, which is the first. Kahoko was rejoicing inside. The ride was faster than expected. Maybe the quiet helped. Aoi played some classical music, which made Kahoko relax. By the time they arrived at Kahoko's house, she was half asleep. Aoi carried her inside.

Azuma was waiting for them, sitting at the couch as if it was his home. When she saw Aoi holding the sleeping Kahoko, he just smiled and pointed the stairs. He understood Kahoko. It took a toll on her emotional side, which made her exhausted. Well, the questions could wait, right?

---

Len woke up inside the dark room. He stretched for a while, trying to relax those stiff muscles. The headache was unbearable, and the only thing that could help was to shut down himself, which explains the sleep. He was exhausted.

The scene that he has remembered waslike a distant memory. The image was blurry, but it was still here. How could it happen? He was puzzled. It was the first time he encountered something like that. Then he remembered dragging Kahoko inside the music room with him.

The simple thought of the red-haired violinist made his cheeks turn pink. He shouldn't be having those emotions. She's new, and he didn't believe in those _I love you so much fluff _and _Happily Ever After. _He didn't believe because there's no proof in his life that those are true. As he stood up, he noticed the blazer around him. He took it in his hand and smelled it. Like _strawberries.._

Len's eyes opened, then he remembered the paper in his hand. Out of curiosity, he opened it.

_You're sleeping so I decided not to disturb you._

_You look sick. You need the rest._

_Be safe._

Len couldn't think of what to say. That familiar handwriting definitely belongs to Kahoko.

* * *

**good or not so good?**

**A word for you. :D**

_Pathetic Rainbow - Yea. Cousins. Previous chapter and this chapter based on manga part where Len was sick blabla. Then I changed some part. Instead of Kahoko waking up alone, it's Len. :P_

_Momoko Vesperina HAshimoto - You'll be seeing more of Len/Kaji fighting! ^^ And about your fic? Of course! Just give me the url or title, 'mkay?_

_Kechi - The cousin thing. I just read it from deviantart. The person there said that Aoi and Azuma are distant cousins. So yeaa. I'm glad you like the flashback scene. (squeal) Thanks for the review! _

_Saiunkokulover - I just read it from deviantart. :) Not really sure. The flashback part? Whoaa~_

_Quishyle - Yep. HUGE plans. I have an inspiration. :] Grandmother's going down! Thanks again!_

_Anangelwithnoname - Anytime!_

_Barbieblair - Glad you love it. Thought it's not that good._

_IceDollSyaka - I'm glad you find it interestingThe story won't be complete without Aoi, ne? Len and Kahoko fluff coming up! :]_

_So. Like the flashbacks? Pure fluffiness there! :] And I changed some scenes based from the manga/anime. Then Azuma almost losing control?! Hehe. OOC, I think. :] Then the note, Aww. Another idea that just popped in my crazy mind. I can't not put the 'Be Safe' line here! Waa~ 3 Twlight. Uggh~ This is written at 2 am, and I'm totally busted. Enough of me._

_Any problems with this story, PM or review! :) I'm good, won't bite._

_Stay tuned for moooooooore~:]_


	8. Chapter 8

**I updated! [: I'm so happy and hyper. HAHA. Anyway, glad about the reviews I received on the last chapter. Read and review!**

**Cheers for the reviewers of the previous chapter: **_Kechii, IceDollSayaka, Barbieblair, Pathetic Rainbow, Music3, Asianpearl, Saiunkokulover, Anangelwithnoname, Claire195, Emjhey, and Momoko Vesperina Hashimoto. [:_

**Disclaimer: Don't own La Corda, just the idea of this fic. (: Read notes below.**

* * *

Kahoko stretched her arms as sunlight washed her room. It was early, around 6:30. She stood up, took her robe and towel, and rushed to the restroom. Kahoko was eager to take a shower. After sleeping while wearing her school uniform, she thought she'd smell bad.

Memories from that quiet moment yesterday flooded her mind. She repeated the scene again and again. They looked just as the same as before, two lovers who have their own world. A defeated sigh escaped her lips. Of course, because of things happening right now, those memories wouldn't be repeated. Kahoko wouldn't be surprised that one day, she opens her eyes, her mind blank as she tried to search for those things inside her brain.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping her robe around her petite form. She walked to her closet and pulled out a uniform. She dressed slowly, letting her laziness win. When she finished with her uniform, she put her shoes and went to the balcony.

Late summer breeze blew Kahoko's hair. She used her ponytail and fixed her hair, putting it in a messy bun. Her chin resting in her face, she stared at the sky, admiring the light blue and reddish orange color of it. It reminded her of their past. One of the best memories they've had. The first time they spend time at the beach as a couple.

_Flashback_

_Kahoko was wrapped in a towel, her hands crossed in her chest as she glared at Amou-san. The gossip queen hid her one-piece suit and gave her a bikini set. She wasn't that revealing when it comes to bathing suits. How the hell is she going to show it to her friends? To Len? She gulped. Len haven't seen her wear those small things before._

_"Kaho-chan. Better get out now or I'll pull your butt here!" Amou-san scolded, knocking loudly at the bathroom door._

_"Nami-chan! Are you mad? This thing didn't even cover me! This is too much! I refuse to wear these slutty things!" She shouted, facing the door. Amou-san was good at arguments, for sure Kahoko wouldn't win._

_"You get your ass in here! Those aren't slutty. FYI, they're sexy and perfect to show your curvaceous figure!" Amou-san finally used the key to open the bathroom door. The door banged loudly, causing Kahoko to jump._

_"Okay. Give me that damn towel and show those hotties some body!" She quickly took the towel from Kahoko's trembling hands. Kahoko didn't have time to pull it back._

_"Goodness gracious Kaho-chan. For sure, the boys would be drooling and removing your suit with their wide eyes." Kahoko was pulled by Amou-san out of the bathroom and into the living room. There, Mio, Nao, and Shouko were drinking some lemonade._

_Mio was wearing a striped orange two-piece set with matching plain orange flipflops. Nao was in a green set with brack stings. Her flipflops was green, but there's black detail. Shouko's look shocked her. It was violet, with black flower detail. Same goes for the flipflops. Amou-san's was black with colorful dots._

_"Kaho-chan! You look great!" Mio commented as both her and Nao attacked her with a big hug. Her friends looked decent with their bathing suits._

_"K-Kaho-senpai. Y-You l-look b-beautiful." Shouko stuttered, blushing at her own comment. Kahoko gave her an apologetic smile._

_"Oh ladies, we're going to have some fashion show to show to those boys that we are not to be ignored. Come on." Amou-san took Mio's hand, Mio took Nao's, Nao took Shouko's, and Shouko took Kahoko's. Amou-san was strong, because she managed to dragged the other four to the door. She faked cough to get the boys attention._

_"Oh boys. Are you ready for some hot bodies?" She said seductively, walking down the stairs before giving her beloved Ryoutaro a passionate kiss. Mio followed, then Nao. When Shouko's turn came, she didn't look up until she reached the sand. As she lifted her head, her violet orbs met Keiichi's sparkling blue ones. Both stared at each other before realizing what they're doing, causing them to blush._

_At last, Kahoko's turn arrived. She closed her eyes and held on the railings, afraid that she might find a way to humiliate herself, like tripping. As she started walking down the small stairs, she heard catcalls and whistles. The last thing she heard was a sharp intake of breath as she accidentally bumped someone._

_"Gomen gomen!" She started apologizing, but was silenced by a peck on the lips. She opened her eyes and met golden orbs._

_"A-Ano. L-Len.." She stuttered, blushing dark red. Her cheeks would could put her hair color into shame. Len pressed Kahoko tightly on his chest. Kahoko relaxed to his touch and listened to the slightly fast 'thump thump' sound from the chest. She faced Len's chest, and nearly gasped on what she saw. That six-pack, ohh. Some not so good thoughts entered Kahoko's mind, but she shook her head slightly to push them away._

_"What's with the shaking of the head, love?" Kahoko blushed deeper, if that's possible. His chest was muscular and let her mind wander into fantasies, then the way he called her love. If Kahoko didn't know Len much, she might've swooned and fainted on spot._

_"C-Can you c-cover up honey? Y-you were pretty much.. D-Distracting." She touched Len's chest with her soft hands. Len's heartbeat sped up with that simple connection. He didn't think about the stuttering part. Len himself couldn't even form a coherent thought._

_"I would cover up if you would cover up. You're showing a little too much skin for your own good. If our friends aren't here, I would've carried you to my room and show you how much of a man am I." He smirked, wiggling his eyebows suggestively. Kahoko's mouth was agape, surprise written on her face. He never used that kind of statement to her before. And the eyebrows?! She smacked his chest._

_"I never thought that my boyfriend who happened to be the stoic violin prodigy would be such a pervert." She whispered and touched the back of his neck slowly. He groaned, gripping on her body tighter._

_"Kaho.." He warned, his voice cold but playful._

_"Let's go to our friends before I changed my mind and drag you to my room, which is nearer by the way, and let you show me how manly you are." She brushed her feet in his legs. He loosened his grip on her as she started to walk away._

_"Tell me when you change your mind." He muttered. Len thought Kahoko didn't hear that, but she did. She didn't react, because changing her mind might follow it._

_End of Flashback_

Kahoko smiled at the memory. She never thought that Len was perverted in his own evil way. She was used to the stoic and emotionless him. Whenever his wall were down when they together, he would comment about this and that. Len was a good person to talk to, even though he's a man of a few words. A great listener, and a wonderful lover.

"Kahoko-sama." Someone called from the door. The maid was looking at Kahoko with a smile.

"Hai?" Kahoko asked politely, returning the warm smile to the househelper.

"Azuma-sama is downstairs with you okaa-san, having breakfast. They want you to come down and join them." She answered. Kahoko nodded, a sign that the maid was dismissed. She took her bag, and give one last look at the picture at the top of her closet.

It was a picture of her and Len. She was at his back, and he was holding her hands. Kahoko had a goofy grin on her face, while Len showed one of his rare smiles. They both looked picture perfect, just like normal couples. Unlucky for them, normal wasn't at their relationship's vocabulary.

---

Breakfast was silent for Kahoko. Her mom and Azuma were in a conversation about her mom's work. Azuma sure knew how to divert Sari's attention from her depressed daughter to some sensible talk. Kahoko tried to put more effort when the two include her in their talk, but she wasn't in the mood to talk. Those 'reliving the memories' thing made her a lot more sad.

After minutes of talking and eating, it's time to go to school. The teenagers bid goodbye. As they entered the car, tension filled the air. Azuma, as usual, had the guts to start a topic.

"Don't think I don't know anything about yesterday's act." Azuma's voice was cool, irritation could barely be noticed. Kahoko didn't face him; she just stared at the view outside.

"So what?" She retorted. Sometimes, Azuma got to Kahoko's nerves. As much as she loves her purple-haired bishounen cousin, his nosiness made her feisty and angry.

"Well. May I remind you of certain things dear cousin. If obaa-san hears about this, you're sure gonna get a earful from that woman." He reminded her. Kahoko sighed. He's right; since when did her evil grandmother stopped messing with her life?

"The question is: Will she know about this? Maybe if you tell her, or Aoi-nii chan does. But if you will keep your mouth shut, maybe no one will be informed about that incident." She said, glaring at the bishounen. He smirked at her. Azuma always knew what to say so he'd hit something big about Kahoko.

"Well, you have our word that we're keeping our mouths closed about that matter. But dear Kahoko, do not forget. Our grandmother has evil minions. One might've spot you with ice cube." He pointed out. Azuma was right; their grandmother sent some people to watch over them, even to Miyabi. Kahoko had every right to be informed about this.

"So. She's not only ruining my life, eh? She's going to play with yours too. Typical grandmother. I would be luck if I escaped from her hold. That woman has lots of connections. But I don't give a damn about it. I live my life, I have my life, so she better stop messing with me." Kahoko simply said. She was one of the rebellious ones who were members of the Yunoki clan, which includes her mother, Aoi, possibly Azuma, and a lot more. A lot more people who's life was ruined by the head of this strong family.

"Remember who you're talking about." Azuma sipped his tea that was at the table. He was amused by Kahoko's reaction. Feisty, rebellious, bad mouthed when needed, but still sweet, innocent, cheerful, and loving. The accident might've hardened her heart, but her care for people special to her would never change.

"I do remember who I'm talking about, and I would rub in her face the moments I spent with the one I love." The limousine stopped in front of Seisou gates. Kahoko quickly walked out of the vehicle. Azuma smirked, finishing his tea. Kahoko's courage just added to the fire. He would watch in amusement as things unfold right in front of him.

---

The day passed uneventfully for Kahoko. Len wasn't talking, as usual. They might be sitting beside each other, but nothing happened. During lunch time, Len just disappeared and she went to the cafeteria to sat beside her friends. Lunch was filled again with silly jokes from Kazuki-kun, laughter from the boys, some comments from the girls, and more laughing. This time, the one who's acting sweet to Kahoko was Azuma, who did his job perfectly.

All throughout lunch, she was receiving glares from Azuma's fans. She didn't look at them with hatred though. Kahoko was never a fan of violence, even though she could be violent in her grandmother's presence. The girls acted as if they've forgotten the biggest news last semester. Did they really forget that Yunoki Azuma, Hino Kahoko, and Kaji Aoi were blood related and cousins?

As lunch ended, everyone rose from their seat. Ryoutaro escorted Nami, Shouko and Keiichi held hands, Kazuki and Aoi escorted Mio and Nao. Azuma took the liberty to drag Kahoko to the practice rooms. When they reached one, Azuma locked the door and imprisoned Kahoko with his strong arms.

"What are you doing? I still have to practice." Kahoko complained, squirming uncomfortably in front of Azuma. She couldn't understand him; one minute, he was lovey-dovey, then he's back to the dark side when they're alone.

"You really love him, don't you?" It's more of a statement as it escaped Azuma's lips. Kahoko stopped trying to get out of his hold. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay dear cousin. Just inform me if you're going home along with me and Aoi." He kissed her forehead for a while before releasing his hold on her. As he exited the room, Kahoko sweatdropped. She took her red violin case which was on the ground and went to their practice room.

Music from the golden violin could be heard as Kahoko entered the room silently. Len was too engrossed with his playing, he didn't hear the door close and open. That's a first from the person who had sharp ears. Kahoko stared at his standing figure, slightly swaying with the beat of his music. The notes were precise, and there's emotion in it. The feeling of being.. Lost?

"Hino-san." Len greeted the red-haired girl standing behind him. Kahoko opened her eyes and nodded at him, smiling slightly before taking her instrument from the case. She positioned herself, looked at the blue-haired man beside her before playing the most important song in her life.

Ave Maria's notes hung in the air. Len was listening to the song, too carried away. He involuntarily lifted his instrument ans started to play with Kahoko. The notes from his violin were different. It was the complicated form of the song. Every note she made matched his, as if broken halves met again to make a whole. That song, forbidden in Kahoko's ears for the longest time in her life, warmed her ice-cold heart and broke her barriers. It's all because of this song that her guard was down.

As the last notes esaped from the instrument, both opened their eyes. There's this feeling while they played that made them satisfied with the music they've created. For Len, it was new, the passion in playing and pouring out his feelings for a girl he barely knew, or so he thought. Kahoko, on the other hand, was smiling a true smile. The missing piece of her broken heart was healed the second Ave Maria was played.

"Hino-san." Len whispered. She turned around and was met by Len's face, just inches away from hers. It made her stomach clench. She badly wanted to pull him and let their tongues dance.

"H-Hai?" She stuttered. After all this time, his voice's effect to her was still the same. Stuttering and nervous.

"Can you eat lunch with me tomorrow?" Len was a nervous wreck. He just blurted out his thoughts. He was waiting for the slap, yell, or laughter. She looked at her and saw a sweet smile gracing her lips.

"Of course." Two simple words. Her yes. That's all he needed to hear.

* * *

**good or not so good?**

**Reviewers! :D**

_Kechii - It's fine. Hyperactive means good reviews! I miss LenxKaho fluff that's why that chapter is overloaded with it! And I wanna touch his hair too, like you do. Hehe. Line was present because I'm a Twilight fan too. Nyehe._

_IceDollSayaka - I'm glad you like the flashback part. I'm gonna put more!_

_Barbieblair - More evil plots coming up! (:_

_Pathetic Rainbow - Len feels sick. Haha. Lame excuse. [:_

_Music3 - I agree with you about the hot thing. Eek!_

_Asianpearl - Interruptions are good at times. They leave you hanging and wanting more! (: Thanks for the review!_

_Saiunkokulover - It's fine. [: More flashbacks soon!_

_Anangelwithnoname - Thank you!_

_Claire195 - Thank you! Glad you think the stories awesome._

_Emjhey - Yup. Lots of things._

_Momoko Vesperina Hashimoto - Thanks! LenxKaji fights won't always be present. Sorry. I'm not really good with writing those scenes, and neither of the two are warfreaks._

_Me talking again. [: HAHA. The flashback is OOC, isn't it? Len was obviously not perverted and Kahoko wasn't the flirting type in the real story, but I thought it's necessary to put a little scene like that there because they're already a couple there. Azuma confronting Kahoko about her actions with Len wasn't that good for me, I think. It's not enough, and I couldn't find anything good in my brain! Ugh~ It's really a sign I'm getting older. And then Len + Kahoko + Ave Maria = Love. Okaay, Enough from me._

_Anything in connection with this fic, feel free to PM or review. :]_

_Stay tuned for mooooooore~ :]_


	9. Chapter 9

**Late update. :[ Sorry, my friends were here yesterday at our house. Anyway, read and review!**

**Short note. I wanna thank the following for their reviews: **_Pathetic Rainbow, Emjhey, Momoko Vesperina Hashimoto, Annalisemarie99, Saiunkokulover, Barbieblair, Asianpearl, Yueyuuko, and .miss. :]_

**Disclaimer: Not Kure Yuki. Haha. :)**

* * *

Hino Kahoko was nervous; no. Nervous was understatement. Today, she was having lunch with one guy she never wanted to have connection with. Kahoko didn't know what made her agree with his offer, but there's something in him that's shouting to do so. Maybe it's his eyes, those golden orbs that looked at her intensely.

She woke up early again, so she decided to take a peak at the black covered photo album. Taking a deep breath, she flipped the cover. She buried that album under her closet for a long time now. It deserved to be opened again.

The first picture was her, Mio, and Nao doing silly faces. They were at a dress shop. Maybe Shouko took the picture. Under it were the words '_BFFs'. _Kahoko almost didn't recognize her own self. She was so happy, full of life before that accident. Then in flash, she was this empty shell.

The next page was a picture with her, Ryoutaro, and Aoi. Since general-education students have free periods, they got the chance to take a few pics. With Nami-san's help, they filled an album. That girl could really go overboard with pictures. The other pages were full of her friends. Mostly, the background was the classroom. After a few pages, there's a divider at the middle.

It was the concour partcipants. That page was actually a collage. There's Shouko with her clarinet, blushing as she smiled shyly. Keiichi looked sleepy, but he was holding the cello that time. Azuma was posed like he was about to play. Kazuki-kun had his trumpet in one hand, and a sandwich on the other. Ousaki-senpai and Kanazawa-sensei's picture was the biggest at the middle. Kanazawa was smoking, while Ousaki-senpai smiled sheepishly. Aoi and Ryoutaro were playing. The last picture was the one that got her attention.

Of course it's them. They were playing Ave Maria in that picture obviously, by the looks in their faces. A tear fell from her eyes. Why were tears still present after all the crying she's done for almost a year? A knock interrupted her. She wiped out the tear and faked a smile as the door opened.

"Kahoko-sama." The maid appeared in her door, bowing.

"Hai?" She asked.

"Someone is waiting for you downstairs. Your mother left early, and so did your sister. I let the visitor in. Are you going to meet him?" The maid looked in her eyes. Kahoko nodded and motioned her hand on the door, signaling the dismissal. She took her things and rushed downstairs.

---

Len was sitting at the living room of Hino's residence. He had to admit, the house was beautiful. It had this charm and calming effect. A true classic. Thoughts raced in his mind as he looked around the familiar room. He knew he's been here before. He heard footsteps from the wooden stairs, and the red-haired girl appeared.

"Hino-san." His voice wasn't the usual monotone. There's a hint of confusion and amusement in it. In front of him, Kahoko looked beautiful. She had this morning glow. _When did it come from?_

"T-Tsukimori-kun?!" Her voice was an octave higher due to surprise. He didn't told her yesterday that he'll be here. He never step foot in this house since that time. Kahoko's eyes were wide, and she was breathless. _Oh my gosh.. _Neither of the two talked. They just stood there in awkward silence.

"W-What are you doing here?" Kahoko was the first to recover. It's her house, and she didn't have to be embarrased there. So much for starting her day with 'reminiscing memories'.

"I think we should practice some more. The fundraising program's tomorrow, and Kanayan excused us in our classes. I'm here to fetch you so we could go early."_ Smooth lie, _Len thought. He didn't want Kahoko to know that he planned this out. The truth was, they weren't excused. He requested the former singer-turned-teacher to let them practice more. Kanayan was ecstatic, of course. Kahoko giggled silently. She knew the old Len wouldn't just fetch her without hidden motives.

"Alright, Tsukimori-kun. Please let me eat my breakfast first. Can you join me, or you're already done?" Kahoko easily followed Len's lie. Since she knew he's going to spend the day with him, might as well enjoy it. Breakfast was nothing.

"Hn." Typical Len. Kahoko hesitantly took his hand and dragged him to the kitchen. Both blushed because of the contact, but didn't react. Holding hands felt normal, like they've always done it. When they arrived at the kitchen, the plates were set, coffee beside it. Kahoko sat at the center seat, the one her mom usually sits as. Len was in her right side.

"Arigatou for joining me today, Tsukimori-kun. Ittadakimasu." Kahoko smiled before starting to eat. Len nodded, and it took him a lot of effort not to show that smile in his lips. While eating, he observed the red-haired beside her. She wasn't as childish as the others described. In fact, she was disciplined, never forgetting the poise and grace in her movements. The girl beside her was formal and obviously nervous.

"About the piece we're going to play, is it the only one they wanted us to perform?" Kahoko asked after taking a sip from her mug. Len nodded, never taking his eyes from the food. After a while, they finished. Both stood up from their chairs.

"This is an advance thank-you for the lunch later." Kahoko tilted her head on the side, small smile in her lips before returning to the living room. Len's cheeks were red again. _Why can't I stop blushing now?_

"Tsukimori-sama." He turned around and met the gray orbs of the maid who let him in earlier.

"Arigatou. For making Kahoko-sama happy again." She bowed before taking the last plate from the table. Questions began to rise in his mind. _Again? _He shrugged, ignoring the comment before going to Kahoko. She was already at the door. When she saw him, she waved before going outside. Len followed her to the car.

They were sitting side by side, their arms touching. Kahoko's hands were folded elegantly in her lap, while Len stared ahead of him. H tried not to avert his gaze from her hands. They're so tempting; he wanted to take them in his badly. Unfortunately, Len's self control wasn't that good that time. His hand suddenly took hers. Kahoko didn't react, she just stared outside, letting the moment be remembered.

"Arigatou." Len muttered, wishing Kahoko didn't hear. He wanted to thank her for not slapping him straight to the face, or yelling at him for holding her hand. After seeing those pictures and those dreams, he put the pieces together and was sure enough that Kahoko was the girl.

"No. _Thank you." _She whispered soft enough only for him to hear. She wanted to thank him for taking her hand, spending time with her instead of his violin early in the morning, for the moment. For once after that horrible event, her hopes were up. She almost believed the fact that he can remember.

---

The rest of the car ride was spent by random glances and smiles, holding hands, and leaning closer to each other. No one have spoken a word, for words weren't necessary to express their thoughts. They were content and happy. Kahoko's hidden feelings started to resurface in her supposedly broken heart. Len felt like he was unwrapping something buried deep within his heart. _Love, _they both thought.

They arrived at their destination later than expected. The beach, one of the most memorable places for the two way back. This was the place were they use to cuddle in the sun, have picnics, practice together before programs, and a lot more. Kahoko still remembered the first time they went there..

_Flashback_

_Kahoko's eyes were hidden by the blindfold. Len, being a good lover, held her on the waist and directed her to the unknown. She was frustrated; when did this guy learned to be secretive about their date? Oh well, he was always secretive, but he _never _used the blindfold before._

_"Remove your slippers Kahoko." She rejoiced inside when she heard him call her Kahoko. It took them a while to let go of the formalities and call each other their first names._

_"Len. How am I supposed to remove my slippers? I can't see anything, I might fall backwards while removing slippers and can't you see I'm wearing a skirt? Thank you very much to Nami--" She continued to babble on until his lips caught her and he scooped her petite bosy, carrying her bridal style._

_"You were saying, my Kaho?" He teased, happy when that familiar red blush appeared in her beautiful face. Even though he's irritated at times with the nosy journalist, he was thankful today to her. When he fetched Kahoko and absorbed in his mind her image, his eyes nearly popped out when he saw that small skirt._

_"N-Nothing." Kahoko took a deep breath, stammering. _He was probably laughing at me, _she thought. Her body shaking proved it. Finally, after walking for almost the hours, which was only minutes, they stopped. Len placed her down and removed her blindfold._

_"Oh. Wow." She was expressionless. At the seashore was a picnic cloth and basket, with a bouquet of red and white roses beside. There were two good looking sand castles beside it, away from the water. It's simple, but fantastic and romantic._

_"You like it?" A husky voice whispered beside her, sending shivers down her spine._

_"No. I love it! Even wow didn't cover it." She whispered, taking a step forward and looking at the setting again. After getting over the shock, she squealed and jumped in the blue-haired's waiting arms._

_"I love you Len." She said, sincerity in her voice. Len was surprised; it was the first time she openly voice out her feelings for him, except when they first confessed. Well, same goes for him._

_"I love you too, Kahoko."_

_End of Flashback_

There was a table under a big tree. Over it was a picnic basket, and two glasses. Kahoko felt the sense of dejavu as she walked slowly beside Len, gripping her violin case tightly. Len noticed it, so he placed his hand above Kahoko's and took her. Again, that blush creeped on her cheeks. They reached the table and placed their violin cases.

"Wow. It's beautiful." She said, staring at space. The sunlight hit her, emphasizing the glow Len thought a while ago. Her red locks danced in the wind. and her face stress-free. Kahoko looked like a normal, cheerful person.

"Let's practice now. We shall not waist time, ne?" Kahoko looked like she's bouncing, taking her violin and bow from the case. Len copied her movement. Their eyes met, both nodded and started to play.

The 'Ave Maria' they're playing right now sounded a lot more better than how they played it yesterday. Emotions were overflowing, and it pierced to the heart of the listeners. Even the kids were silent and swaying. People started to surround the two, watching them with amusement.

"They looked so cute together." A married couple whispered to each other. The others didn't hear. In front of everyone there, two people missing something in their lives formed a whole. As the song finished, claps were heard. They even heard some sniffed. Kahoko and Len bowed before the crowd dissolved.

"That was amazing! You're still as great as before Tsukimori-kun." She said, unintentionally hugging him. When she realized what she's done, she quickly loosened her grip and returned her violin to her case, mumbling 'sorry'.

"I'll be right back." She said before walking away. Len watched at her retreating form, unsure of what to do. _Did she just hug me?_

---

Kahoko walked pretty far from the table. She couldn't get a hold of herself. That action, it was the biggest mistake she's done so far. Her grandmother's minions might be following her now, reporting to her about what happened. She sighed. _Can't life be fair for once?_

She felt some movement in her left.

"May I sit with you?" A girl with black hair and soft waves was smiling at her. She saw no harm with talking to a stranger, so she nodded her hair. The girl sat down, staring at the water. Her hair matched her pale skin perfectly, her crimson orbs twinkling.

"Oh. I'm so rude. I forgot to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Michi-san. And you are?" The girl offered a hand to shake.

"I'm Kahoko-san." They shook hands for a while.

"Hm. You look sad, that's why I come here. Bet I can cheer you up." She make a silly move, shaking her balled hands and moving her body. That made my mood lighten up a bit.

"Arigatou. That thing you did. It helped." Kahoko thanked her. _How come can a stranger cheer me up?_

"Okay. If it's a boy, and you think that you did something wrong, face him. Maybe he feels the same for you too." She stated. Kahoko's eyes widened. Michi knew what her problem is. It's starting to freak her out.

"I saw it. You and the guy playing your violin. And I saw you hug him. He smiled when you jumped in his arms." She added. Kahoko stared at her, disbelief in her eyes.

"You know, you better get your man. That one's definitely a keeper, so suck whatever you're thinking a while ago and go to him. He looked pretty mad, not knowing what to do. You suddenly ran away." Kahoko smiled. It gave her a little confidence.

"Arigatou Michi-san! I'll make it up to you." She gave her a squeeze before running again, back to him. Kahoko removed the slippers and let the feeling of the sand under her her feet. When she's a few feet away, she slowed down and walked behind Len. His back was facing her, and he was leaning forward to the table. Len nearly jumped when Kahoko tapped his shoulder.

"Sorry for runni--" She stopped when arms engulfed her. _What's wrong with Len? He wasn't this open.. _He took a peak from his shoulder, and saw something she never thought she'd see.

It's a strawberry cheesecake, which was her all-time favorite. Then beside it was the picture of both of them, trying to feed each other with the same cake. He might've not remembered anything, but Len did want to make a new strawberry shortcake moment.

* * *

**good or not so good?**

_OOC Len, is it okay? Anyway, Pathetic Rainbow, Len is now Edward Cullen? Think they have some similarities with the flashback of the previous chapter, so yea. Saiunkokulover, Azuma's fangirls are stupid in their own special way. And Asianpearl, yes he will and I agree with you with the OOC Len(previous chapter). :] Tired now. Don't forget to drop by my inbox or the review page! :))_

_Stay tuned for mooooooooore~ :]_


	10. Chapter 10

**Another update! Dance dance. I can't dance now. I slipped twice yesterday, and my brother saw the first one. Gaah~ He won't stop teasing. Anyway, read and review! [:**

**Cheers for the reviewers of the previous chapter: **_Pathetic Rainbow, Maripas, Emjhey, Annalisemarie99, IceDollSayaka, Barbieblair, Kechii, Sauinkokulover, .miss, Ayamiko95, Xiayra., and Momoko Vesperina Hashimoto. [: Bear hug!_

**Disclaimer: I own the idea of this thing, but La Corda? Nooo.**

* * *

Len got scared when Kahoko didn't return. He didn't mean to scare her by not moving when she suddenly jumped at him. It's just that his emotions suddenly got crazy. Kahoko wasn't talking to him before, them he tried to be close to her, and now they're on a beach. That wasn't really planned. He just thought about it after last night's dream.

_Len was wearing a gray long sleeved shirt and dark washed pants. He was staring at sky, sitting under the tree. He just sat there, arms crossed in his chest while watching a girl playiing her violin._

_The orange light from the setting sun bathed the girl's body. Her posture almost perfect, her body swaying to the music she produced, the girl looked wonderful. There's a small smile playing in her lips. When she finished the song, she looked straight to Len._

_"Did I improve? Is it as awful as before? Did I get the posture right? Did I look stiff?" the girl asked lots of questions to Len. If it was another person, he'd be irritated. This girl must've had some magic in her because Len didn't even move or scowled._

_"You.. You played beautifully. Good job." Len commented. The girl smiled happily, and her eyes watered. Len stood up and looked scared. He wasn't good at comforting._

_"Is there something wrong?" He simply asked, concern in his voice. The girl shook her head, wiped the tears, and smiled happily at him again._

_"I-Iie." She sniffed. "I was just so happy. For the first time, you said good job to my playing. Then you even told me that I played beautifully. I never thought this day would come. Arigatou, Tsukimori-kun!" The girl tackled him with a hug. Hesitantly, he engulfed his arms around her. Out of nowhere, he remembered something._

_"May I ask you something?" He started. He needed the answer._

_"H-Hai?" The girl looked at him, and in a flash, everything became clear. The haze covering her disappeared and showed the red hair, amber eyes, and familiar golden brown orbs._

_"Tell me if you're Hino Kahoko. Tell me. Please." He begged, hugging her tighter. The girl stiffened, and let out a sigh. She looked up to him._

_"Give me one reason why I have to tell you if I'm her or not. Just one.." Her eyes were looking at him expectantly, as if waiting for an exact answer._

_"Because I want to! I want to clear up everything, and I know what I have to know. You can't hide your identity to me forever." He held on her shoulders. The girl just gave him a bitter smile._

_"You don't even know the real reason why.." She quickly faded as Len opened his eyes._

He woke up a bit late this morning, which alarmed his mother. She kept on bugging him about sleeping early and not practicing until late at night, but she never slipped about Kahoko. Len wouldn't give up though. He needed answers to his questions.

_"Len. You woke up late this morning. Don't tell me you're practicing until midnight. Remember it's not good for your body." She started scolding. It was always like this for three years. Whenever Len would have problems concerning his physical health, she would be in hysterics._

_"Iie. Gomen for worrying you okaa-san." He simply answered. Breakfast food was a lot today._

_"Just promise me that you're going to take care of yourself, okay?" Hamai Misa took her seat in front of him. Len nodded, biting his food. He was thinking whether to tell her mother about his dreams or not. His mother noticed him spacing out._

_"Len. Are you alright?" She asked. He mentally cursed himself for not being a good actor today._

_"I just had a dream about someone." He said. He slapped his head mentally. Now that he started spilling the beans, his mother wouldn't have to wait for forever for him to tell every single detail of the dream. So he told her. About the dream in the balcony, in the ball, and others he still remember, up to the latest one. Hamai Misa just looked at him with worry and.. _happiness?

_"So, you're telling me about this girl you've been dreaming for a while now. And that she looked like Kahoko-san?" Misa observed her son nod nervously. _Finally, _she thought, _things are going to be better.

_"Well. I know it's not my place to reveal to you, but yes. That's Kahoko." She confidently answered. Len raised an eyebrow. How come can his mother tell that the girl is Kahoko?_

_"If you want some proof, look at this one." Misa stood up and disappeared for a while. When she returned, she handed a picture frame to Len. There at the picture where the younger version of him and Kahoko, eating some cake and trying to feed each other. That's when he came up with the idea and talked to Kanazawa-sensei._

---

Kahoko was there now, wrapped in Len's arms while trying to look what's behind him. Not that Kahoko mind being held by Len, but they're in a public place. A lot of people were looking at them already. Kahoko tried to loosen herself from Len's grip and smiled at him.

"Gomen for running away Tsukimori-kun. Arigatou for this." Her eyes sparkled with happiness. He gave s slight smile before helping her in her seat. Then he went to his. Len took the plate of cake and put in in the middle. He took two forks from the basket and passed one to Kahoko.

"E-Eh. Tsukimori-kun, w-what's this?" She pointed at the cake and their forks. He just shrugged. _Why did she have to be so oblivious about things? _He thought.

"We're going to eat cake." He smiply answered. Simple answers. Kahoko couldn't believe what she's hearing.

"We're going to share? Doesn't it bother you?" She asked in a tiny voice. Better not make Len angry or she'd be going home walking alone.

"Iie. Just eat the cake Hino-san. It's not like I am sick." He tried to tease, making the poor girl blush. Len smirked as he took a bite. Kahoko just shrugged and took a bite too. Both silently ate for a while. When they finished the first cake, Len took another one from the basket. A chocolate cake with kisses on the top. Kahoko's eyes widened. It's one of her favorites again. Len chuckled a little because of her reaction, then he took another picture frame from the basket, facing the back to Kahoko.

"Chocolate cake. Dig in." He took another bite. Sharing a cake with Kahoko was nice. He watched her carefully, taking a small portion of cake with kisses.

"Aren't you going to show me the picture?" She asked when they're halfway the cake. Len blushed. It was embarassing to his part.

"Just eat Hino." He ignored her request.

"Please?" She pouted, giving him her infamous puppy eyes.

"Stop it, Kahoko." The two stopped when the name escaped Len's lips. Kahoko just smiled sweetly, and returned to begging.

"Please, _Len?_" She emphasized his name. Damn pout, puppy eyes, and name. He just shrugged, and Kahoko cheered a little. She took the picture and laughed out loud when she saw it. There's icing and kisses in Len's nose, and Kahoko had those two in her left cheek. The pictures taken in the garden, thanks to Nami-san. Kahoko blushed, but didn't felt embarassed.

She laughed at the memory. They did that because they're playing truth or dare by themselves. They have to remove those icing and kisses in each other's faces. Unlucky for them, Nami-san happened to pass by. That dare led to something more, their first kiss. It so happened that Len wasn't himself.

"You have to admit, that was funny." Kahoko placed the picture down at the table and took the last bite. Len placed another cake and picture at the table. Oreo cheesecake.

"Oreo cheesecake! Oh.. I missed this." She licked her lips before taking the first bite. Len watched her with amusement at first, then took a bite too. Kahoko didn't forget the picture and took it.

It was Len's family and her, eating dessert happily. The shot was stolen. Hamai Misa and her husband were feeding each other, the same with Len and Kahoko. The difference was, they looked like they're playing. When the spoon was near to Len's mouth, he would open his mouth but nothing would come. The same happened to Kahoko. At the picture, it was Len's turn and his mouth was wide open. Kahoko laughed again. Also, that's the first time Kahoko and Misa did something together not related to music.

"You look funny here." Kahoko continued to laugh as the blue-haired blushed. He was really embarassed. Note to himself: Never ask his mother help again when it comes to pictures because she would surely pick the ones you hate most.

"Hey. Don't be offended. The picture's still nice." She looked at Hamai Misa and her husband. You could easily say they're in love by this picture. Len shrugged, and took the last cake. Tiramisu with chocolate covered strawberries at the top, then the picture. She gulped, then took a bite.

"You won't look at the picture first?" Len offered, curiosity and determination in his eyes and voice.

"Let's eat first then I'll look at it." He nodded, eating with her. The silence was unbearable. Len already saw the picture, and Kahoko knew what would Hamai Misa out. That evil, scheming mother of his.. Finally, they've finished. Kahoko took the picture in Len's hands and closed her eyes.

"You wouldn't see it when your eyes are closed so better open them." Len commanded. His tongue was itching to ask the question. Kahoko opened her eyes slowly.

It was their first Christmas together. They were sitting at the loveseat, while the other concour participants gave them privacy. The Christmas tree was there, and his very smart mother placed the loveseat under the mistletoe. The two followed tradition, only with a twist. Between their lips was a piece of chocolate covered strawberry. Eyes closed as they shared a passionate kiss, the two didn't notice the camera in Misa and Sari's hand.

"Tell me why are we kissing. There's no denying that's you, so better tell the truth." His voice was demanding. After all this time they've spent in the beach today, this was the most important.

"Are you really sure you want to know the reason behind this?" She was scared, yet ecstatic at the same time. Kahoko knew that he deserves to know, but she needed help. If not for a certain someone, she'd be falling apart by now.

"Yes."

"Then tomorrow, meet me at the garden after the program."

* * *

**good or not so good?**

_Momoko Vesperina Hashimoto! I'm no journalist or writer. [: I'm tired because of my family, but since I love the readers, I wrote last night and now I'm posting this. Need feedback, kay? Review review. Press that big button down there and type a few words for the story. :]]_

_Stay tuned for mooooooore~ :]_


	11. Chapter 11

**Update. Almost a hundred reviews. Wuu~ Anyway, I updated! [: Read and review!**

**Cheers for the reviewers of the previous chapter: **_Ayamiko95, Annalisemarie99. Emjhey, Xiayra., Pathetic Rainbow, IceDollSayaka, Ariadne-chan, Saiunkokulover, Asianpearl, Bychuu, Maripas, Saikono-san, Barbieblair, Denisce, .miss, Momoko Vesperina Hashimoto, and Snake's Tavern. Hugs!_

**Disclaimer: La Corda isn't mine. :(**

* * *

Kahoko was stressed out when she arrived their house. The ride home a while ago was quiet. It's usual for Len. Kahoko, however, wasn't in the mood to talk about things. She just agreed to spill everything to Len. That was one thing she never wanted to happen, but she didn't have enough choice.

Len saw their pictures. And those pictures didn't look like nothing. The two violinists looked comfortable with each other's company. When Kahoko saw the last picture, she wanted to run away or just disappear from where she is. They were kissing there!

She ran to the practice room beside her room. She locked the doors, placed her violin case at the ground, sat at the corner and cried her heart out. The pressure was overwhelming. As she replayed what happened to her and Len today, she remembered one horrible memory.

_Kahoko was sitting at the waiting room, her eyes puffy, her face tear-stained. She was wearing some fresh clothes. It's been three weeks since she saw Len look at her with those golden eyes. The more she think about it, the more tears fell form her face._

Why are tears still there? They should've dried already after weeks of crying? _She thought. Waiting for Len to wake up was heartbreaking. After slipping to coma, the doctors said there's a small chance for him to survive. If ever he'll survive, her might be paralyzed or he may have amnesia._

_"Kahoko." The cold voice of her grandmother rang in her ear. She quickly wiped the tears in her face before bowing to her grandmother. The elder didn't have to see her this fragile._

_"Yes, obaa-san?" She was still looking down, afraid of the elder's expression. If her voice sent chills down her spine, what more could her face express?_

_"Look up, Hino Kahoko." She commanded. Kahoko followed. Raising her head and meeting her grandmother's eyes, she saw the anger and hatred. Kahoko gulped silently._

_"Do you know that a simple wrong can cause a big problem? Then that problem will affect someone's life greatly." The elder started, circling around the red-haired girl. Kahoko may not notice, but from the other side of the wall, Azuma and Aoi were listening._

_"H-Hai." She replied in a tiny voice. No need to raise her voice._

_"Do you know that one person can ruin more than one life? Have you ever felt something holding you back from reaching your dream? Do you know how it feels to fail?" The voice was louder now, venom dripping in every word. Kahoko winced, and nodded._

_"Answer this question. Do you know what Tsukimori Len's dream is?" Kahoko's grandmother asked, her long, slender finger lifted Kahoko's chin. The girl almost shrunk at the elder's glare. She nodded again._

_"Can you please share to me his dream?" The voice was now sickly sweet. Outside, Azuma was straining Aoi from kicking the door and yell to their grandmother._

_"His d-dream. He wants t-to be s-successful like h-his parents. He w-wants to prove h-himself to the world. He want to m-make his o-own name in the m-music industry." She stammered, breathing heavily._

_"What's your relationship with this fine young musician?" The boys outside were having a hard time controlling themselves._

_"We.. W-We're good f-friends." Kahoko answered. Her grandmother didn't believe though._

_"How good is your friendship?" The question hit Kahoko hard._

_"W-We're t-together." She wasn't just scared. She's more than scared. Her grandmother knew something, and she wanted to verify it by asking the person involved._

_"What 'We're together?'. Please enlighten me about this statement." Her grandmother snapped her fingers in front of her._

_"H-He's my boyfriend." She whispered the last part._

_"Okay. He's your boyfriend. Well you see dear, because of you he got in that accident. If it weren't for you, he's in Austria now. If you didn't enter his life, there'd be no one to pull him back. Because of you, he was here in the hospital fighting for his life! Don't you know what it means Kahoko?" She said menacingly. Kahoko stepped back._

_Of course she knew what her grandmother wants to put in her mind. She was the one pulling back Len from his dreams of being a successful musician. She was the reason why he was still fighting for his life. Kahoko knew that her grandmother want Len dead rather than barely living. She knew that her grandmother didn't want her to have any affair with anyone, because she's going to arrange someone to marry her in the future._

_"I know what it means obaa-san." She was ashamed. Kahoko knew that she loves Len with all her heart, but that love wouldn't be enough to reach his goal in life. Being with her wasn't really the best thing. She should've known better. Her grandmother would destroy anything that comes along her way. Her relationship with Len was one of those._

_"You're a disgrace Kahoko. Make one more mistake, and you, your mother, and her family will be disowned." The elder warned, pointing her finger in Kahoko's face. The door suddenly banged, and a pair of arms surrounded Kahoko._

_"Enough of this obaa-san. You don't have the right to control Kahoko's life. She is not the reason why Tsukimori-kun's here. She didn't do anything!" Aoi shouted to his grandmother. A slap followed, making Kahoko bury her face deeper to someone's chest._

_"You don't have the right to shout at me. I am your grandmother. I am the head of our family. Better respect me Aoi, or do you want to be like Kahoko there?" Kahoko could imagine her grandmother's face, her glare intense. Then Aoi was shaking with anger._

_"I don't care. Me and Azuma, we don't care if you want to disown us!" Aoi yelled again. Kahoko was expecting another slap, but nothing happened. It seemed like the people in that room were frozen. After a while, someone talked._

_"We will appreciate it if you will not do anything harsh. This isn't the right time, obaa-san, to talk about this things." Azuma explained calmly. Kahoko was passed to Aoi. The blond took Kahoko outside. When they're already far away from the room, tears rolled down Kahoko's pale cheeks._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't so anything. I'm sorry, Len. I love you." Kahoko started to mumble, clutching Aoi's sweater tightly. Aoi settled her down at the bench at the hospital's garden. He let her hold him, wiping her tears._

_"Kahoko. Shh. You didn't do anything. Len is a strong guy. I'm sure he'd be a snob to those with him right now, and they'd let him return." Aoi talked to her like she's a child. Kahoko's sobs were hurting Aoi. Even if those tears weren't for him, it still pained him to watch her suffer._

_"Come here." He removed his sweater and wrapped it around Kahoko, rubbing circles in her back. Her breathing slowed down, but the sobbing didn't._

_"I don't know what else to do." Kahoko whispered before sleep took over her._

The memory made her cry more. All this time, she still blamed herself for what happened. That year of trying to avoid him and get over their past, it didn't help her a lot. It just made the pain dull, but it's still there, waiting to rip the hole in her broken heart anytime. It happened that the time was now.

Arms cradled Kahoko's small body. She didn't hear the door open, or the footsteps approaching. She was there physically, but her mind was shut. She didn't want to think, to feel, to move. Those things weren't worth anything.

---

"Kahoko. Calm down. Try to control your emotions." Azuma whispered to Kahoko's ear. When he came to school today, they said that she was excused all day. He tried to look for her, and his source informed him that Kahoko was with Tsukimori-kun at the beach. It also said that they ate lunch, and Tsukimori showed some pictures. Those people he hired were smart enough to take some pictures.

When the pictures arrived, he couldn't help but narrow his eyes because of anger. That Tsukimori was so insensitive, only thinking about himself. He didn't know anything, and he had the nerves to ask the one person he shouldn't have about it. The purple-haired bishounen wanted to take care of him, but his dearest cousin wouldn't want it.

The classes passed like a blur to him. As soon as the bell rang by the end of the day, he ignored her screaming fan girls and rushed to the car, not looking back. Azuma knew well that Kahoko couldn't handle this thing. He was there for her when she was still recovering from the shock. He was the one she cried to during those times when she remembers him. He was the one who held her in his arms when she was too tired about the problem.

"Len. Don't leave me." Kahoko mumbled. She looked in pain even if she's sleeping. Azuma cupped her face, touching her eyelids. She looked paler than before. Kahoko's mother told him already that she wasn't taking care of herself. No need to tell to him. Azuma knew everything about what's happening to Kahoko.

"A-Azuma nii-chan." Kahoko's bullion eyes were looking at him. She looked puzzled by his presence, but relieved at the same time. Azuma help her sat down.

"G-Gomen for being annoying. You didn't have to come here. I look wasted." Kahoko quickly covered her face with her small hands. Azuma pried them and placed his finger in her chin.

"Don't hide that beautiful face from me, Kaho-chan." He was holding her hand. Being cousins didn't change Azuma's feelings for this girl in front of her. _You do not know how broken this angel is, Tsukimori Len. _Kahoko blushed.

"Now. Tell me. Why are you sulking here and crying?" Azuma may not sound serious, but he really is. He just wanted to lighten up the mood.

"He.. He wanted to know everything." She whispered. Azuma's hand was clenched in a fist behind him. Of course that's her answer.

"So. What are you planning to do now?" He stood up and helped her stand. Her legs were numb, so she almost fell, if it weren't for Azuma's hands in her waist.

"I.. I don't know what to do." Silence. Azuma was thinking of ways on how to help her. He wanted so bad to knock some sense to Tsukimori-kun, but he never did. He knew that telling him the truth wasn't his place. Now that Kahoko looked prepared enough, he thought that Tsukimori-kun should know everything.

"Well. Tell him everything." He said casually, leaning at the wall. Kahoko raised an eyebrow.

"It wouldn't be that easy." She walked around, thinking of what to say. "Y-You know that if I revealed to him everything and it reaches grandmother, we'll be disowned and that woman will make sure that we'll suffer more than what we're going through now. Then she'd ruin his family's life, then everyone else follows. Do you know that if I tell it to him, I'm risking everyone's lives?" She explained, trying to make Azuma understand. He already knew that. He knew the key to Kahoko's problems.

"I know. Just trust me." He assured her, placing his hands in her shoulders and leaning to her shoulder.

"Trust you? Why? Is there anything you could do if I trust you?" She was unsure. Azuma was known to manipulate things and set them according to his plans. Kahoko was afraid that he was just kidding her, or he's really on their grandmother's side.

"Trust me, and this is going to end."

* * *

**good or not so good?**

_More from Azuma. I think I should post this part. :) The next chappie will be the 'moment of truth', like Momoko Vesperina Hashimoto said. Thanks to you and to Denisce, another anonymous reviewer. I still have to tutor my ever annoying and talkative 6-year-old cousin about math. Review, please? It'll make my day._

_Stay tuned for mooooooore~ :]_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter up! It's longer than the usual. I was too carried away to write something long, so here's the end product. Sorry if I updated later than the usual. Read and review!**

**Thank you for every single one out there who reviewed the last chapter. Bear hug! And song preview. Haha. [: It inspired me a lot in writing this chapter, and it fits the story, I think. Well, point out the mistakes for me here, a'right?**

**Disclaimer: Don't sue, not the owner. :)**

**---**

_And the hardest part of living_

_Is just taking breaths to stay_

_- Miserable at Best / Mayday Parade_

* * *

Kahoko was fidgeting in her seat, crossing and uncrossing her legs once in a while. Azuma and Aoi decided to come with her because they're worried about her sanity. This morning, she was pacing at the music room. If Aoi didn't arrive, she would've made a hole at the floor.

"Kahoko. You're too tense. loosen up a bit." Aoi was sitting casually, his hand behind his bed. The green-eyed blond was just watching his cousin. When Azuma shared to him what happened yesterday, it took everything he had not to run to Kahoko's house. He knew he was overreacting, but it's needed.

"G-Gomen." Kahoko tried to divert her attention outside. She looked great in her vintage green gown. It complemented her hair color.

"Relax. Just remember, it's just a program. Play with your heart and don't pressure yourself too much." Aoi patted her leg before getting his iPod. Kahoko did as he said. _It's just a program. _She chanted again and again in her head.

She was a nervous wreck. The venue, her dress, the piece, it's felt like dejavu. Her dress was on the same color as the one she wore during that night. They played a duet of Ave Maria that night. The location was the same where they held the dance.

Azuma didn't talk. He just stared at the window, trying to think of ways on how to reveal what he knew. For a long time, he didn't talk about what he found out. It hurt him to see Kahoko as a weak, fragile girl, but it's not yet the right time. He asked help and formulated a plan with his brothers. It turned out that they didn't know anything about it.

He wasn't afraid to confront the woman who make him the man he was today. His parents took care of his elder brothers more than him and Miyabi, that's why they didn't know anything. He was a independent person; imposing wasn't really his thing. This thing could prove that he could handle himself without his parents. Not that he didn't love them, it's just that they ignored him. He's just returning the favor.

He turned to Kahoko who had her eyes closed. She was sleeping. They're still going to stay at the vehicle for a long time, so he didn't woke her up. She looked so peaceful, her curled hair up in a bun, some pieces framing her face. All the worried and hurting were unnoticeable when her mind was far away.

"She really looks good today." Aoi commented, a smile gracing his lips. Like Azuma, he was so worried about her. Every time she sees that blue-haired violinist, they knew she was panicking inside. It was rare to see her in this state. Aoi fought the urge to take his camera and took a picture. It'd be rude.

"She really is." Azuma tucked some fallen strands behind her ear. She really was a member of Yunoki family. Her facial features, her expressive amber eyes, and those luscious lips, all were similar to her mother. Both men felt jealousy and sadness as they watched her. She's never going to be theirs, and even if they weren't cousins it'd be impossible.

"You know. I should be angry with you with all that staring you're doing, but I couldn't resist looking at her too." Aoi said, brushing Kahoko's cheek before leaning back to his seat.

"Who couldn't resist such elegance?" Azuma smirked, crossing his arms above his chest. They were sitting in front of each other, just observing the changes in another's emotions.

"You know that if she isn't related to me, I will pursue her heart? I'm not a clean player when it comes to someone I really like." Aoi challenged Azuma.

"Who says I play clean? You know me. Even though there's a mob of girls pushing themselves to me, I won't pick them. If I want someone, whether she feels the same or not, I'm going to get her." The evilness in Azuma aroused.

"So you're saying that even though Kahoko's your cousin, you'll fight Len for her until the end?" Aoi's voice was filled with amusement. He enjoyed ticking Azuma with his remarks. The purple-haired bishounen wouldn't give up to him. He's his closest rival, and even though they're cousins, there's no closure when it came to his plans.

"Do I have to state the obvious?" Azuma said with sarcasm, getting a bottled water and drinking for a while.

"If you still feel strongly for her, why are you willing to give everything away even if you won't get anything to return?" Aoi snapped. His temper really reached its peak when it comes to Azuma.

"How can you say that I feel strongly for her?" Azuma raised an eyebrow, hiding his surprise. Aoi didn't need to know his weakness.

"Simple. It's not obvious, but a person perceptive enough could catch up with someone as sneaky as you." Aoi answered like it's nothing. Azuma chuckled darkly.

"So perceptive, eh? Well, I should give you credit for that." He tried to muffle his humorless laughter.

"By the way, to answer your question, I'll get something big in return." He added as they reached the main city's limits.

---

"The performances will go as follows. The freshmen, then Hihara-kun, Yunoki-kun, Kaji-kun, Tsuchiura-kun, then the final duet. The board of teachers wants the best for last. I don't expect failure from the two of you." Our principal looked at Kahoko and Len pointedly before going to his seat. Everyone took a deep breath after he walked out, except for the confident ones.

Kahoko went with Shouko back to the dressing room. The younger girl was paler than usual. Kahoko placed her hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

"It's fine Shouko. You can do it." Kahoko smiled at her.

"A-Arigatou Kaho-senpai." Shouko smiled before getting her clarinet. Kahoko sat at the table, her legs swinging. Her eyes wandered at the room, trying to remove the thoughts in her head.

The red-head was still nervous after practicing the piece a lot of times. She wasn't the one who likes attention, and she's easily embarrassed. Playing in front of a big audience was her dream. Of course in time, she knew that she'll be brave enough to walk confidently onstage, but now, it's a big no.

Len was a big factor. He wasn't the type of person who easily lets a mistake pass by. After Kahoko trained under him before, she knew that the prodigy could detect even the smallest of her mistakes. Both were attuned to each other's music, and that's what made Kahoko's heart beat fasten. She didn't want to be a shame with him. The girl knew that she had to prove herself -- that she could reach the level of music Len attained.

---

Shouko went out of the room silently so she won't disturb Kahoko. The sea-green haired freshman knew what's bothering her senpai, and she decided not to ask her. As she walked at the hallway, she bumped to Keiichi.

"A-Ano. G-Gomen K-Keiichi." She stammered, aware of her rosy cheeks. She was blushed not just from embarrassment, but because of her feelings, too.

"No need to apologize, Shouko. I am not looking.. on where I'm going." Keiichi replied in his usual sleepy voice. Shouko looked up, and find Keiichi smiling softly to her. Good thing her mind remembered to function.

"E-Eh. K-Keiichi. L-Let's go n-now." She took his hand. Keiichi's hold tightened as they went to the backstage.

"I w-wonder what's wrong w-with.. T-Tsukimori-s-senpai." He was sleepy, but worry could be heard in his voice.

"W-Why?" Shouko asked, her interest suddenly perked up.

"I don't know. I don't want to ask, he might get angry. We all know he's not the same as before." He explained, resting his head in Shouko's shoulder. _He isn't the same person that Kaho-senpai loved. _She just patted his blond locks, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"You both look cozy there. Hurry now. You're going to perform first." Kanazawa-sensei mocked the two, winking before disappearing at the other side. Keiichi just laughed a little in his sensei's comment.

"Come on now." Shouko tried to ignore Kanazawa's comment and her blazing cheeks. _Too much for being sleepy, dear Keiichi._

"Off with you my lady." Keiichi kissed the back of Shouko's hand before his arms snaked around her shoulders. Shouko titled her head, looking at her lover.

"W-When did you learn that?" She was flushed, yet smiling.

"We are talking about some.. _cheesy _lines Ryoutaro-senpai prepared for Nami-senpai. I guess." He yawned. "I guess it sounds nice."

"Well. W-We'll t-talk about i-it. L-Later."

---

The earlier performances were wonderful. Everyone enjoyed the music. The principal, who usually looks mad, had a smile in his face. The participants really gave their best and made everyone happy. When Ryoutaro exited the stage, Kahoko looked back.

"Calm down, Kahoko. It's going to be alright." Ryoutaro gave her an assuring hug before going to a full make-out session with Nami. The others were smart enough not to watch.

"Ryoutaro is right. You'll do great there, Kaho _dear._" Azuma teased, which earned a chuckle from Aoi and a playful glare from Kahoko. The red-haired wasn't one who held grudges.

"Hino-san. Tsukimori-kun is going to enter from the other side. Now do your worst." Kanazawa gave her a little push. Kahoko nearly stumbled, but she balanced herself. She took a deep breath, and walked to the stage.

The audience started murmuring as Kahoko entered the stage. She could clearly hear their words. _Isn't that Seisou's most famous couple? They played together before, right? They really match.. Do you know that Tsukimori's son got in a car accident? I heard they're official.. _Those words didn't escape Kahoko, but she didn't mind about them. Her attention was all focused on the guy walking opposite her.

Len looked stunning in his black suit. There's an aura of authority and pride when you looked closer. He almost gasped loudly when she saw what Kahoko's wearing. The dress wrapped in her body, showing her curves. Everything was nothing for the two. They were wrapped in their own world.

When they reached the center, everyone went silent. They acknowledged each other with a simple nod, add a smile from Kahoko, and their bows hit the strings.

Notes from the music sheet of Ave Maria floated in the air as the two played. The audience watched in awe, too absorbed by the music. Len didn't play the same way as usual, instead, the notes were softer. Kahoko played with all her heart, thinking about the past year and pouring her heart. Though at times the emotions were opposite, they blended well.

After the performance, they were given a standing ovation. When they're about to bow, Len grabbed Kahoko's hand and looked in her eyes. She smiled slightly, and they both bowed. The other performers joined them and bowed too.

Everyone was so happy when they went back to the backstage. They still kept on talking about the performances, and how great the finale is. Len suddenly disappeared after the performance, which left Kahoko to be bombarded by the questions and compliments.

"I'm going to change into more comfortable clothes first." She walked away, waving at her friends. The green dress wasn't exactly the best thing to wear, and so does the green stilettos. When she reached the room, she placed the violin case at the table and removed the killer heels. She was concentrating on how to walk with the blisters when the door suddenly opened.

"Hino." Len called from the door. Kahoko looked at him, and motioned him to enter. He was holding a band-aid.

"How did--" She stopped when Len took her feet and rubbed it. He stared at the bruise for a while before putting the band-aid. Neither of them talked.

"You have to take care of you feet too. Not because you use your hands in playing doesn't mean you should neglect other parts of your body." Len scolded, opening the cabinet to get Kahoko's paper bag. He pulled out the flip flops and set it in her feet. Kahoko was tongue-tied.

"I'll wait for you at the garden." He walked away, shutting the door. Her cheeks were burning red, and it put her hair color to shame. She hurriedly changed to a dark pink skirt, white spaghetti shirt and gray sweater before going to the garden.

She have thought about ways to slow down, anything to delay their meeting. The hours of mentally preparing herself wasn't enough. The simple thought of meeting with him made her nervous. She was used to this _before. _Finally, after that _long _walk, she reached the door.

The wind blew Strong as Kahoko walked out. The sweater didn't help much to warm her, since it's thin. Kahoko ignored her surroundings and walked to the meeting place. _It's now or never._

The moon casted the light on Len's still form, as if he's on the spotlight. Since Kahoko came from his right side, she could see what he's wearing. The formal wear was replaced by a gray polo shirt, white jacket, dark washed jeans, and designer shoes. He looked.. Dashing. Len noticed her presence and looked back to the moon.

"So. I'm here now. What do you want to talk about." She walked by his side and copied his pose.

"Tell me about yourself before you return here in Seisou." His voice meant business. Kahoko shifted her weight in her left leg.

"I am a general-education student. I joined the concours by demand even though I'm an amateur. There's nothing much to know." She shrugged, not knowing what to say. She didn't have to inform him about their _past._

"How did you meet Amou-san and Tsuchiura-kun?" She gulped.

"They are fellow general education students. Nami.. she's a good friend. We met when she followed me at out department and asked me if I'm the general student participant at the concert. Ryoutaro is my one of my best friends. He played the piano when my accompanist ditched me during the first selection." She winced internally at the memory. Even though Mori and Kahoko were good friends after talking about matters, that incident was still in her mind, reminding her of how she started.

"And the others?" He wanted to know what was up with Azuma staring at Kahoko and the blond guy, which he recently knew as Aoi Kaji. Hihara Kazuki wasn't really as _close _as the two to Kahoko, though they looked way _too _comfortable to his liking last time.

"They were my friends, good ones. Shouko, her boyfriend Keiichi, and Kazuki. Azuma and Aoi are my cousins, and I'm so unlucky yet lucky at the same time." She groaned, thinking about the time they learned that they're related. The two were looking at each other murderously. If looks could kill, both would be ashes in the ground. Kahoko came to the rescue, and they talked about their problems.

"Cousins?" He raised his eyebrow. Deep inside, he was relieved that she didn't share any intimate connection with the two. He could see everyday the mob of fans flocked behind them every time they smile.

"Yes. My mom is a Yunoki before she married my dad. Aoi's mom is their cousin. My mom despised my grandmother so much because she was setting her to an arranged marriage. She escaped with my dad and they got married. Unfortunately, my dad died way back when I was still young." Kahoko was retelling him this story again. Her heart ached when she mentioned her dad's death. She loved him dearly, but he left.

"How about us?" Kahoko's heart skipped a beat when he mentioned the last word. She didn't answer, not knowing what to say. Her emotions went haywire as she tried to dig in her mind for a good and plausible explanation, but her mind was void.

"Will this pictures help?" Len took a stuffed envelope and opened it. He presented to her their pictures. They were sometimes touching, some just standing, then there were stolen shots of them kissing or cuddling. Her eyes widened.

"I.. I" She was dumbfounded. _Where did he find the pictures? How come he has them? Is Hamai Misa responsible for this? What is his reaction when he first saw it? Why the sudden interest? _Questions began to swin in her mind. She couldn't get a grip. Len impatiently shook her shoulders.

"Answer me. What's between the two of us before?" He sounded like he's in pain. She fought the urge to wrap her arms around him like before. Len just stared at her, waiting. He was caught by surprise when something warm was pressed in his lips.

Kahoko's lips were soft and warm. She didn't shove her tongue in his throat like some slut would do. She just planted a soft but sweet kiss. Kahoko didn't know what to say, so it's better this way. Her wild side finally gave up.

Len was frozen on spot, not grasping the fact that Kahoko was kissing him. Her lips were the ones he's craving for a long time now. He wanted to deepen it and show to her how hard it is to wait for that. He couldn't place the same thing in his mind, but he's sure this happened before. He was about to cup her face to deepen the kiss when Kahoko let go.

"I hope that answers your question." She ran away, as fast as her legs could muster, not wanting Len to hear her sobs.

* * *

**Good or not so good?**

_I'm speechless. :x Just review!_


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm updating! Maybe the last one before classes, then the story will be hanging there. :( Anyway, forgive me for updating late. No laptop for me from now on. :| Just the computer. Hope this satisfies the long wait! REad and review people. =]**

**Chapter dedicated to **Nerizu. **Read her story. Love you g****irl. :)**

**La Corda isn't mine. :(**

Len was silent the ride home. His mind was still absorbing every single thing that he heard from the girl. He never knew it happened that way. It was not his intention to hurt her, to forget those things that meant the world to her. And to him, probably, before whatever happened.

His head throbbed as he replayed what happened to his mind. He could still feel the cold wind that hit his could clearly see the stars that shone around the full her pale face, flushed because of the temperature. Her expressive eyes. Those amber orbs showed him how a shell of a person is she. Her sweet strawberry scent still filled his lungs. Then the crystal -like tears that fell down her porcelain face. All of them showed how much he hurt her.

'Will this answer your question?' Her melodious voice rang in his ears repeatedly, as if he's right beside her. That broken sob tugged his heart, breaking through that ice cold thing. How her simple tears, the gesture she showed to him, her pained smile, they seemed to hit him hard. Now, his questions were answered.

She was his sun, the thing that shine so bright it blinded him of the fame and praises. A shadow, someone hidden, yet would always be there by his side. The kiss showed him that there's something more in that red-haired violinist. whether it be part of his past, or his present, none mattered. Something big. Something different. Something.. _familiar? _That action opened his heart to something he never wanted to feel.

_Love. _His heart skipped a beat when he thought of the word. Why that emotion, so strong not even him could resist? The feeling was strange, not new, but very comfortable. Like he's in cloud nine. It made him happy and content. Though it's not foreign to him because of the unknown familiarity, it made him feel whole. _So this is how it feels when you're in.. love._

The blue-haired prodigy entered the mansion in a daze. The helper's were worried about the expression in their boochama's face, but the driver, the one who worked for the family for decades, assured them he's fine. After all, he's already seen the boy smitten and lovestruck before. There were no surprises for him.

Hamai Misa emerged from the kitchen, a tea tray in her hands. The elder woman looked expectantly to the man in formal suit. She motioned her hand to the sitting room, gesturing him to follow.

"So, what happened to my son during the ride home? He looked dreamy." Misa sighed, sipping her cup of tea. Nervousness and enthusiasm was flowing in her. The man chuckled at her expression.

"Let's just say that someone got kissed in the lips for the first time in years. Apparently, both young masters enjoyed that moment of intimate closeness." Misa clapped her hands happily. It's not like she planned for something to happen between the two tonight. She just observed the changes in his son since Kahoko returned to Seisou. There's the uneasiness, confusion, self-hatred, then voila. Mother's really have that instinct.

"Wonderful. Something like this should happen again. It's not everyday I see my son blushing." The blue-haired woman added teasingly. The expression of the man in front of her changed into a frown. She looked at him, bewildered.

"I think, madam, he's remembering things. By his actions, it is obvious. I just hope that he'll recover soon enough. Hino-sama has been through a lot." The man looked somewhere distant, trying to erase the red-head's look a while ago when he saw her running away.

"Kahoko's a strong girl. She looks at the worst things with positive thoughts. I wish that's be enough for now."The pianist brushed her hair with her fingers. It's hard to say something like that easily when you knew that every thing's not right. Memories from the last dinner at Yunoki's main house flashed in her mind. The battered looking Kahoko, the murderous Azuma, the helpless Sayori, the frightened Miyabi, the cruelty of the matriarch. If she could only fight and help them..

"I share the same sentiments, Misa-sama." Silence filled the room as both parties think over the current situation. They're still unsure if Len will regain his memories, but they have to wait. Through this chaos, there'd always be hope.

---

Len was sitting at his comfy bed, his blue tresses damp from the recent shower. Thoughts from the car ride would never leave his mind, making it hard for him. He couldn't blame himself for thinking about it over and over.

It intrigued him, catching his were unexpected for him. Love wasn't one of his choices; he didn't intend to love her. Maybe when he's older, when the time comes that he's established himself. Not now. Not when he's unprepared and he's not yet happy with his achievements.

The familiarity of her lips to her was the most interesting thing among everything. It's like they've done is a million times before. Well, she mentioned that they're a couple before. And most couples used to kiss..

_What happened to me? Why can't I find anything about my past? What went wrong? _He thought, resting his head on the pillow. It wasn't easy to remember, knowing that no one would be willing to lend a helping hand. He closed his eyes, letting the sleep took over, wishing in his dreams, he'll find the answers to his questions.

_Len was standing at the edge of a beautiful meadow, with the grass short and cherry blossoms in full bloom. Smaller flowers were surrounding the other side of the sacred place, where a small waterfall was situated. It looked like mid-afternoon, because the sun was partially hidden behind thin clouds. He could see everything from his position. The place was really a sight, but only one beauty caught his attention._

_Kahoko was standing under one of the trees, in plain white summer dress. Her hair fanning on her back like fire, the light casting a halo in her body. She looked like a porcelain doll. The light color made her look paler._

_Len started walking where the red-haired was, trying to gain pace. She was going farther as seconds passed by. "Kahoko! Kahoko!" He shouted her name, but to no avail. He couldn't hear his own voice, but he's sure he's shouting at the top of his lungs._

_"I.. I love you."Breathless, merely audible, though he said it with all the energy left in him. What he shouted, what he feels. Finally she faced him, her face showing such sadness._

_"Why didn't you tell it sooner?" He looked down, following where her slender hands landed. His eyes widened a little. Those hands he used to hold on to were caressing her swollen stomach._

_"Ho-- Why?" He tried to keep calm, but the words ended up stuttered. He searched for the emotionless facade he'd use with those circumstances. Those were nowhere to be found. Instead, his body started to rock with heartbreaking sobs ripping from his chest. Kahoko walked slowly in front of him, her own tears falling too._

_"G-G-Gomen, L-L-Len." She reached to touch his face, but as her hands touched him, she started to fade. Len leaned in her touch, but she's gone._

Len rolled to the opposite side of his bed. He couldn't find a place where he would just zone out. He tried to wake up, but her efforts were futile.

_Len was sitting at one of the benches of a certain garden. He watched as a couple appeared from the exit door of a nearby building, looking in love. The boy looked familiar, like he's younger self. As if he's watching one of his memories. The younger Len was walking beside a red-haired girl. Kahoko. They were holding hands, stealing glances once in a while. Kahoko's mask was already removed, unlike his other dreams. He could see her face. The two stopped at the middle of the garden._

_"Why are we here?" Kahoko started, playing with the dress part of her dress. _The dress is of the same color like the one she wore today.

_"I just want to spend my remaining time here with the girl I love most." The younger Len took Kahoko's hand and twirled her. The two looked exquisite under the moonlight._

_"I'll miss you, know that?" Kahoko traced the younger Len's jawline, and planted a trail of kisses there. The blunette tried hard not to moan. It was his soft spot. The girl then started showering kisses on his forehead, the tip of his nose, then his cheeks, anywhere but his lips._

_"Don't make this hard for me." The younger Len gulped, wrapping his arms around Kahoko's small frame He was drawn to the warmth of her body. The present Len remembered how harshly Kahoko pushed him away a while ago._

_"H-Hard? E-Eto. I'm just giving you my farewell gift." Kahoko played with him again. The younger Len groaned. Finally, he lose his self control._

_Frustrated, with a determined and desperate look in his face, he attacked her by suddenly catching his lips. Len hungrily kissed Kahoko, securing her face by cupping it with his hands. Kahoko was taken by surprise, but she gave in. The lust was unbearable; they couldn't control the need. She gripped the black suit tightly, and kissed him with the same level of hunger._

_In a flash, the younger Len was gone, and the present Len was lip-locked with Kahoko. He returned the kiss with desperation. He wanted to feel her in him so bad, but Kahoko pulled away from his grasp. Her eyes were closed, and there's a small smile gracing her lips._

_"Promise me. Promise you'll come back for me." Her finger was over his lips. He breathed deeply, not believing if this is true. Len wanted to remove her hand, and return to kissing her senseless._

_"Yes. I promise." His voice was filled with promise and conviction. Everything he's missing was coming back to him. It's overwhelming, yet exciting him at the same time._

_"You're a liar, Tsukimori Len." The voice was pained, yet strong,. Then she's gone in a flash, like any figment of imagination would be._

_---_

_The darkness engulfed him. There's nothing he could feel around, not a sound could be heard. As if he's stuck into emptiness. He didn't count the the time he spent here. Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Days. Weeks. Months. Years. Eternity. It didn't matter to him if this is the price to pay, just to remember his past._

_Then the glass broke, the barrier that hid what he wanted. Like flood, the memories started flashing in his head, like those of the movies. It started from his childhood, which was blurred._

_The blunette kid holding a golden violin happily with wide eyes. An older version of the same kid, bowing with pride after a performance that astounded the elite crowd. He was given a standing ovation. Then the kid again, receiving nothing but praises and commentary from famous musicians._

_More memories from his indifferent childhood passed, the the start of Len's teenage years entered the show. The teen blunette looked attractive at first sight, but his stance and facial expression showed that he wanted them to back off. Then, glares were being given to him by the other contestants, but Len just returned his intimidating death glare._

_More uneventful things happened in his life. Endless competitions. Exhausting practices. Complicated pieces. Then his first day at Seisou Gakuen took the spotlight._

_The first year was a bore. There's nothing much to tell. Then his sophomore year.. Then the concours. Memories hit him like storm. Everything was passing clearly. The time his name was posted at the bulletin board, the first meeting were he met the others. _Kahoko..

_Too soon for him, the pieces of his broken relationship flashed. It started with a simple 'walk' one Saturday afternoon, which ended with a small yet sweet peck on the lips. The simple kiss was followed by more 'walks' and 'practices'. The scene changed, and a big revelation from both him and Kahoko took place. Len was leaving for Europe to study, and Kahoko was linked to Azuma Yunoki and Aoi Kaji as her cousins._

Len started shouting, weaving his hair in his blue tresses. The pain was rushing in his head, not anything that he's ever felt before.

_He was struck by another memory. Wearing simple white polo, jeans, and slippers, he made his way along the shore. Len kicked the waves as it went nearer. He looked up, and saw Kahoko staring at the setting sun._

_The dress she's wearing was thin, showing her swimsuit and curvaceous figure. The sun casted yellow-orange light. She was at peace, unmoving. He was mesmerized by the sight. He didn't deserve an angel like her._

_"The end of the day, making way to the night. Beautiful." She mused, showing her amber orbs. Kahoko bounced happily to Len's direction, then their bodies slammed. She took his hand. They shared a silent moment. Word's weren't necessary. Enough was mentioned._

_"Is there anything bothering you?" Kahoko asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Again, he reached for her, and this time, she didn't disappear. He snaked his arms to his waste, pulling her in his chest._

_"Can we just stay like this?" He blurted out, burying his face in her hair. Len could see the goosebumps in her arms. Kahoko rested her head, sighing heavily._

_"We can't Len. Pretending that we're going to be content in our current state won't change a thing. You're still leaving." She stared in his eyes, playing with his hair. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears._

_"We're not pretending,. We're really here." He insisted. Kahoko shook her head, wiping the tears. Len felt the guilt kick in. He made her cry again for the millionth time._

_"Not that. We really can't." She looked away._

_"I'll be back. We'll always talk aver the phone, or via mail. We have our ways." Len reasoned out._

_"Lies." The word hurt. He couldn't find a word against it. And this wasn't what happened. He knew it._

_"I.. I" He started, stuttering."_

_"I.. I understand everything. Don't have to explain. I know music is your first priority."She cut him, then she ran away. He knelt in the sand, sinking with his own tumult._

That didn't happen. It's different._ He chanted in his mind._

_---_

_Len was at a limousine, sitting casually while looking outside. His baggage were there inside the vehicle. He refused to put it at the trunk, because there's only few. His violin case was beside him, untouched._

_"Where to, boochama?" The driver asked him. _It's not him. _Len noticed. He wasn't his assistant._

_"To the airport. You should know." He answered sharply. His assistant would never forget about the flight._

_The vehicle sped through the highways of Yokohama at full speed. Len was alarmed by the driving way. He didn't drive like this. The man knew how to abide the traffic rules._

_"Are you scared, _Tsukimori Len_?" "The man grinned mischievously, sensing his nervousness. Len just scowled at him._

_"You know you have to be scared, because you might never see Hino-sama again." The car tires screeched, and it stopped. The same time, a trailer truck hit Len's side of the car._

_---_

Len jolted from his bed, sweating and catching up with his breath. His hand was still clutched in his hair. Everything was clear now.

When he returned to Seisou, everyone was looking at him expectantly. The guarded looks from his friends, the pitiful looks from the gossipers. The way people carefully talked around him, as if hiding a secret. The glares from Azuma, then the recent arrival of Aoi. It all made sense.

Quickly, he ran silently at the hallway of their house. There's only one place where he'd find those. The storage room was near the kitchen. He turned the door knob carefully, and gave the door a little push.

Dust-covered boxes were scattered on the room. Everything was open and full, with photo albums, journals, clearbooks, and unorganized music sheets. His eyes searched for something important. They landed at the box across him at the farthest side of the room. In s few strides, he's in front of it.

Pictures of him and Kahoko were there. He emptied its contents. There's the compilation of pieces he dedicated for her, pieces they played together, and unfinished songs. His failed attempts in composing a song. Also,. some pieces of paper which listed details for their 'walk' was present. Someone coughed behind him.

Hamai Misa was looking at his son with sad eyes. _He knows, _she thought, gazing at his determined expression. She walked to him and nodded her head, as if answering an unspoken question.

He stood up, ignoring his mother and ran to his room. Looking frantically around, he reached his study table. He took his mobile phone from the drawer, and searched for someone's number.

"To what do I owe this early morning call?" The person from the other line answered formally. There's no hint of sleep in his voice, like he's expecting him to really call.

"We need to talk." Len stated. A bit of silence followed, then some shuffling of bed covers.

"Tomorrow. 10 am. Same place." Then the line ended.

* * *

**Good or not so good?**

I reached 3000+ word mark! (dance dance) Not the usual 2000+ plus for me. =]

School starts Monday, which can kill me. If I survive the first day, I'll probably update next weekend. Hopefully, there'll be few homeworks for the first week.

Love you guys! Don't forget to review. I accept anonymous reviewers. 'Til here. *hugs

Oreo. =]

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**I can't say I'm proud of this chapter `cause it's less than a thousand words compared to the previous one, but I hope this is good for you. I can't say it's my best, but I know it's not the worst. =)) Feedback please?**

**I know it's been a month since the last time I posted. If I have to beg for your reviews, I will. =]] Promise.**

**No need to mention that I don't own La Corda. In my dreams. Psh. :P**

* * *

Len woke up early the next day, adrenaline rushing in his body as soon as he sat down in his bed. Events from last night and realizations came to him. He wasn't surprised now, as he thought about the things that happened. In fact, he was excited. The blue-haired violinist was looking forward to this day.

He stood up gracefully, fixing his own bed. Tsukimori Len never did that. As he touched the silky cloth, he couldn't help but remember the creamy pale skin on Kahoko's neck. Now that he's recovered those memories, he could remember the same emotions that he once felt. The cloth shook under his trembling touch, and he let go of it. He should have more control over the lust.

He fell on his knees and completely sat down on the carpeted floor. The memories, they drove him crazy. He didn't know that they could do that. It's Kahoko for Pete's sake. She loved him before, but the question was, does she still love him? He's hurt her with what happened. He didn't mean to forget either. What if she's already had enough and moved on? If he counted it right, it's been eight months.

The expensive looking mobile phone started vibrating from the wooden study table. Len looked up, curious. Who would call him this early? It would surely be not the person he called last night, since he woke the person. For sure, the person was in deep sleep like Sleeping Beauty. So he took the phone and didn't even look at the screen to check who the caller is.

"Hello." He said in a cold voice.

"Oh. Is this a wrong time?" A teasing voice said from the other line. Len's hand froze.

"Gomen." He muttered under his breath.

"Well, hello to you too, Len. It's really nice to have an early morning conversation with you, my dear friend." The person on the other line sat down lazily at the seat beside the coffee table, staring at the rising sun.

"Good morning, Azuma-senpai." Len greeted politely. This was Azuma, and when it's him, there's no nice early morning conversation. And my dear friend? That sounded suspicious.

"Oh remove the formalities. I know you know me well." Azuma pointed out. The long-haired bishounen laughed a little at the stiffness in Len's voice. Of course, who'd be happy being called by Azuma this early? Azuma would never call someone unless it's of great importance. And this thing was really important. In fact, Azuma was a bit late. It irritated him for a while, but he got over.

"You know." There's no need to explain what his senpai knows. Len knew fully well that once someone knew that he already knew what he's lost, it'd reach Azuma in no time. He wasn't smart enough not call him, but they weren't the best of friends, not even the closest. His senpai was closer to the green-haired trumpeter.

"Of course I do. I just wish you called me first, but that's fine." Azuma commented. It's fine _now_, but what about when someone else knew it?

"Hn." Len stood up, walking to the balcony part of his room.

"So. What are your plans? You know well that you can't just go and kiss Kahoko senseless. Everyone has their eyes on you for months now. What's your plan?" Azuma pushed Len with questions. He wanted to know everything for him to visualize the outcome of the blue-haired's actions.

"…" Len was dumbstruck on the other line. He was overwhelmed by his senpai's questions. He hasn't thought over things yet. He didn't know what to do. Len never thought that knowing things would make him helpless. He was now a prison of his own knowledge – the knowledge of his own past.

"I take that as a no." Azuma sighed deeply, sipping his tea. He didn't expect that. The Tsukimori Len always had things in order.

"But that doesn't mean I wasn't planning on anything." Len added. For sure Azuma was already belittling him. That purple-haired guy really thought lowly of him.

"Then I have to wait then." Azuma smirked. He wanted feisty Len. The violinist would never ever let Azuma step on him. Both guys were big figures, both in music and in ladies, and there's no way one would be down. You couldn't choose from the two of them. Whether join Azuma, or chose Len.

"I'm going to see you later." Len stated. Azuma was obviously called. For sure he wouldn't miss meeting up with them later.

"Yes. I wouldn't miss that for the world." As Azuma answered, Len ended the line. That would be an interesting talk later.

Kahoko groaned; the sun started bathing her room. She didn't want to wake up anymore. Last night's events exhausted her. The red-head wanted so bad to hit her head for acting carelessly. She kissed him. Not just in the cheek, but in his lips!

The girl blushed as she though of it again. His lips were still warm and soft, just like the last time. When their lips touched, she thought life returned to her. The touch made her heart beat furiously; she thought it's going to explode right at her chest.

It's already done. It wouldn't happen again, the most insane thing that she's done in her entire life. She was ashamed of her action. It wasn't lady-like, or proper. She hoped the ground under her would just open and eat her.

A knock followed by a call pulled Kahoko from her thoughts. She sighed. There should be a good reason why they're disturbing her early in the morning. If she wasn't up, they'd probably star breaking the door now.

Kahoko dragged herself to the door, down to the living room. The smell of food from the kitchen was present in the air, and she could hear people talking downstairs. That's new. We have visitors this early?

"Good morning, sweetheart." A sickeningly sweet voice greeted Kahoko. She froze. That couldn't be. _I'm dead. I'm dead. _Kahoko shouted in her head. She couldn't believe her ears. The news had been sent. There's no way she could escape this.

"Good morning, grandmother." Kahoko greeted politely, facing the now pale-purple haired elder sitting elegantly at one of the seats. Her hair was designed fashionably, her clothing of a unique material, her pale blue eyes flashed in the red-head's face. She threw a ponytail in her direction.

"Tie your hair, dear. It looks like a haystack. Oh well, it's what you call style." Then, the old woman laughed. Kahoko fought the urge to scream at her. She picked the ponytail and set her hair in a messy bun.

"So, to what do we owe this visit? I'm sure I can call mother to have a word with you—"Kahoko trailed off. There's something in the look that her grandmother was giving to her that gave her shivers down the spine. It was really creepy, and intense. Like she's seeing through her. Like she could see what she's done, and what she felt about it.

"Why don't you change into more presentable clothes? I want to talk to you somewhere private?" Again, she smiled sweetly to her. Kahoko looked at her dumbly. She wanted to talk? What will happen to a simple talk?

"Uhh—"Kahoko hesitated. There's no way that it's just going to be a simple talk. Not when her grandmother's involved.

"It's really necessary." There's an edge at the elder's voice. Kahoko took a step back, afraid to look up at her grandmother. Some steps could be heard, then a cold hand lifted her chin, forcing Kahoko's gaze up.

"Change. Now." The voice was menacing. Kahoko nodded helplessly and tried to run quietly yet quickly to her room.

Once the doors safely locked, she breathed deeply. She's never been that scared in her life. Kahoko went to her walk-in closet and searched frantically for comfortable clothes. Then, she rushed to her table and took one music sheet.

_Mom,_

_I'm with grandmother. If I don't return `till this afternoon, do something._

_I know there's something up in her sleeves, and I don't want to go with her. She won't take a no for an answer._

_Help me. Please. Don't inform Len or any of them about this, except when Azuma knows. If ever he knows about this, tell him not to speak about it to the others. He's the only one I could trust with, also you._

_Love you mom. If ever I won't return, tell Len I love him._

_Kahoko_

Kahoko looked around her room, afraid that this might be the last time. She went downstairs, not knowing if there's still tomorrow for her.

Len was sitting inside the car, butterflies in his stomach. He tried to shoo away the thoughts that started forming in his head. There's a big possibility that he wouldn't be let to live after today. Those people could be animalistic and might kill him (literally) if their self control would slip. Though through his worries, he felt happy. He felt whole.

The ride wasn't long. Len didn't think it took about fifteen minutes to reach their destination. As soon as the vehicle stopped, he gripped the handle harder. His knuckles were almost white because of his pale skin.

_It's now or never. _He finally loosened his hold, as he opened the door and stepped outside. Some of the ladies shifted their gaze at the blue-haired guy who looked more like a model rather than a musician. There was some snickering at the farthest side of the place.

The purple-haired guy was smirking at his company. There's the blond guy, who was shaking his head while laughing. Then the red-haired guy, his crimson eyes staring intensely at the two. _So he brought them along, eh? _The crimson haired stopped glaring at the two, and he diverted his gaze at the approaching figure.

"Finally. Nice to grace us with your presence, Len. It's been months." Etou Kiriya smirked, standing up and giving Len a manly hug. Len returned, earning 'Aww`s' from Azuma and Aoi. Even their death glares couldn't make the cousins shut up. Well, that's their nature.

"It's nice to meet you too. Gomen for disturbing you last night." Len apologized, sitting at the chair across Aoi. The blond gave him an appreciative smile before motioning for the waiter to come.

"Anything you want to order?" Aoi asked, offering Len the menu. Len looked at the menu for a while before returning it to the hand of the waiter.

"Black coffee, please." He ordered. The waited bowed and walked away. It's really distracting the girls from the other tables having four good-looking guys nearby. They could see them looking at their table and blushing whenever they caught their eye. They didn't start any conversation until the coffee arrived.

"So, why are we here again?" Aoi asked, sipping the contents of his own cup. He was there by surprise, being dragged by Azuma out of bed this morning. Then, he received a call from Kiriya, telling about the details of today's meeting.

"Because of him. And you know, you owe me one good night's sleep." Kiriya pointed to Len before yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"It's your fault." Len muttered, ignoring Kiriya's pointing hand. Azuma just laughed.

"We should control our voices." Being the eldest among them, Azuma stopped the two. For sure, with Kiriya's childishness and Len's indifference, this would break to a senseless fight.

"So, anyone suspicious around?" Aoi glanced around them. Nobody seemed to be looking at them constantly, but they still have to lower their voice. For sure, their grandmother would hire those who act good so they wouldn't notice.

"None." Kiriya answered, leaning closer.

"Okay. This is cool. You finally remember things and everything. What's next?" Aoi started.

"I haven't planned anything, so I need your help." Len said.

"You need our help? Wow. That's new." Kiriya commented.

"That's fine with me." Aoi said. "You're our friend, Kahoko's our cousin, so count us in." The other two nodded.

"Your help is appreciated. I can't ask for more from you."

"Just give us a ring, and we're in." Kiriya said.

_You don't know what's ahead of you, grandmother. _Azuma rejoiced internally. His grandmother was going down.

* * *

Good or not so good? =)))) Ahahaha. :P I'm so high. Questions? Feel free to ask. Flame me if you want, criticize my work, I don't care for now. Maybe later, but not know. =)))


End file.
